Schoolll life
by BriiaNa
Summary: What happens when the Nick and Joe Jonas are new to Miley's and Lilly's school?Anything could happen! Niley Loe Kevinxsomeone.
1. Alarm Clock Throwing

MILEYS POV

MILEYS POV

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping in my ear. I tried to hit the snooze button but I couldn't find it so instead I just threw it at the wall.

I woke up got dressed.

Today was just one of those days when I didn't want get up and go to school but I had to.

I hate school.

I hate Amber and Ashley.

When I went down stairs I saw Lilly skateboarding into a wall.

"Haha Lilly you just made my day" I said walking towards her.

"Well your welcome." She said and smiled.

After Lilly smiled Oliver came walking in my house.

"Hey guys you ready?" He asked.

Me and Lilly nodded.

"Ugh I hate Jackson for not giving us rides to school" I said.

"Yea me too we're not cool enough to be seen with him" Olivier said putting air quotes around "cool".

When we got to school there was a mob of people crowding around what I thought was Jake Ryan but then I remembered that he was out of the country shooting a movie. I wonder who the mobs for…

"I wonder who's in the center of the mob" Oliver said putting air quotes around mob.

"Stop with the air quotes" Lilly said using her own air quotes.

"Any who, wana go find what the mob is all about?" I said eyeing the "mob".

"Sure why not" Oliver said.

"Maybe its Joe Jonas! He's so darn sexy" Lilly said smiling all goofy and what not.

"Dream on Lilly" I said rolling my eyes.

"I will and am" Lilly said holding her head up high.

"Ok and if Joe Jonas is there in your dream so is Nick!" I said trying to find my way in Lilly's dream.

"Oh Yeah I think were in heaven!" Lilly said and I nodded my head slowly.

"I Think you dream just came true" Oliver said pointing to the mob that faded a bit so we could see inside it.

"O My God!" I screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEP" Lilly eeped.

"It's the Jonas Brothers Minus Kevin!" I said.

Me and Lilly did the happy dance.

Then the bell rung ruining our happy moment.

**So this is my first chapter of my neww story.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Project

"Were late

"Were late!" Lilly said.

"No drr."I said.

We ran to our home room. When we got there we sat down in three seats next to each other.

Some kid behind me with his hood up sat in back of me all I could see his mouth.

When I looked at him his mouth curled into a smile. He seemed cute even with a hood covering half his face.

Amber and Ashley turned around and stared at me thinking of an insult.

"Amber.Ashley. Stop stripping me with your eyes" I yelled.

"Ew Stewart You wish" Amber said still looking at me.

"Oh My God put my clothes back on" I said trying to cover myself.

The room burst out in laughing including the homeroom teacher and the kid behind me with the hood on.

When every one stopped laughing the teacher pointed behind me and said…

"Hey young man put your hood down show some respect!"

He took off his hood slowly then sunk in his chair.

The whole room gasped.

"Omg Nick Jonas!!" One girl went.

Another one went "Omg I Love you!" Most of the girls responses started with "OMG"

When I turned around to look at him he smiled at me. I think he was happy that I wasn't acting like an obsessed even though I was. I'm actually surprised I wasn't acting like the rest of the girls. Even Lilly let out a little "EEP" But I knew she was saving her biggest "EEP" for Joe Jonas She loved him.

The bell rung Homeroom was over. Some girls "awed" because they wouldn't be able to stare at Nick longer.

Me and Lilly and Oliver made our separate ways. Then someone taped me on the shoulder.

"Hey. Do you know were this room is" He said pointing to some class on his schedule.

"Uh yea thats what class I'm going to!" I said.

"I'm Miley by the way" I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Nick" Nick said . OMG I'm touching Nick Jonas.

When we got to our 1st Period class Nick sat next to me.

"Ok everyone partner up" The teacher said.

"Hey you wana be my partner?" Nick ask me.

_For life ok!_

"Sure" I said and smiled at him he returned a smile.

NICKS POV.

Wow theres something bout' this girl, Miley.

Well she's Pretty and nice but that all I know bout' her But yet I feel like I have some weird connection with her.

She looked at me. And she has beautiful eyes.

"So class we're going to do a photographing project" The teacher Began.

I could stop taking small glances at Miley.

"Each pair will be getting a camera and taking pictures of the people and the world around us" The teacher said handing out cameras.

Me and Miley both reached for the camera at the same time and our hands touched we both pulled away quickly and blushed.

Then I took the camera.

"This Project is due in 3 weeks" The teacher said.

The whole class nodded.

"Ok so Nick…Nick Jonas! I believe your new. Pick a student to show you around the school" The Teacher said reading some paper.

"Um I Pick uh Miley" I said. Some girls started glaring at Miley.

"Ok you guys can go" The teacher said.

Me and Miley walked out the door.

"Ok so this is the top floor" Miley said spinning around.

"And 3floors down is the Cafeteria the auditorium and the Gym"(A/N thats how my school is) Miley said.

I just nodded.

"So anything good to eat here?" I asked.'

" err . No. I would bring your own lunch" She said laughing.

**REVIEW.**


	3. Whats a Rico?

* * *

MILEYS POV

OMG I can't believe how cute Nick is! I can't even believe I'm with him!!

I finally finished showing Nick around It took 3 periods I never realized how big my school was. Haha. Now its lunch time.

"So what did you bring for lunch?" I asked him.

"A sandwich and a soda.." He said.

"Miley!" Lilly screamed coming over to me.

"Huh?" I said cluelessly.

"OMG I saw Joe Jonas today and he smiled at me He's soo Hott! Have you seen Nick?" Lilly said real fast.

"Uh yea" I said looking at Nick.

"Hi I'm Nick" Nick said shaking Lillys hand.

"EEEEPP" escaped from Lillys mouth.

"So your brothers are here too?" I asked him.

"Joe is not Kevin. We actually got just moved here last night" Nick said.

"Oh, Cool Were do you live?" I asked I hope he doesn't like think I'm gonna stalk him.

"Actually I don't know.." He said laughing a bit.

Lilly just sat down in shock because we were sitting with Nick Jonas.

The day finally ended I had 3 more classes with Nick.

When I got home there was a moving van in front of the house next to mine.

I turned to Lilly.

"You don't think that's were there moving do you?" I said to Lilly.

"OMG that would be soo cool!" She said jumping up and down.

"I know! Do you wanna come over" I asked.

"When don't I!" She said.

JOE JONAS' POV.

"I saw the most beautiful girl today" I said to Nick and Kevin.

"Cool." Nick said.

"Boys!" Mom yelled

"Yess Mommy?" I yelled back.

"Can you guys help me take stuff out of the moving van?" Mom said.

"Suree" Kevin said.

When we were outside I saw the girl I saw at school today on the porch with some brunette girl.

"Nick!" I whispered yelled.

"The girl I saw today is in the porch next door." I whispered.

"Huh?" He turned around to look.

"Don't look don't look they might see us." I said hitting Nick in the head.

Too late.

LILLYS POV.

"Oh emm GEE. Miley Look look its Nick Jonas and He's looking at us!" I said to Miley.

"Wha?" Miley said looking at Nick.

"oh" She said.

"We should go see them!" I said getting up.

"Ok" Miley said getting up too.

NICKS POV

I saw Miley and Lilly getting up.

"Nice going Nick Now they're coming over here" Joe said Nudging me.

"Whats so bad about that?" I asked.

"I don't know.." Joe said looking up at the sky.

"Hey" Miley said.

"Hi Miley. Hi Lilly." I said. Joe looked shocked that I knew them.

"Hi Joe" Lilly said all happy.

"Hey Sup?" Joe said trying to act cool.

"The sky" Lilly said laughing a bit.

I just stared at Miley but I don't think she noticed.

"You guys wanna go to the beach?" Miley asked.

"Sure" Me and joe said looking at eachother.

When we got the beach Miley and Lilly took off there tops and had there bikinis on.

Mileys Hot!

"Why are you guys already wearing bathing suits?" I asked Miley.

"Were always prepared." Lilly answer for her.

"Lets go to Ricos" Miley said.

"Whats a Rico?" Joe asked.

"A annoying little smart brat" Miley said.

"Oh" Joe mouthed.

"So why'd you guys move here?" Miley said trying to start a conversation.

"To many people knew were we lived in new Jersey" I started.

"Some girl just randomly walked in one day and like tackled me I thought she was gona like start humping me or sumthin she was so happy" Joe said.

Lilly laughed. I think Joe likes her he kept like staring at her….

"Well me and Lilly will be right back" Miley said walking off with Lilly.

"Waite were are you guys going?" Joe asked.

"We have to piddle" Lilly said.

"Piddle?" I said.

"Maybe it's a type of like food?" Joe said

"It means to go to the bathroom in Lilly language!" Miley yelled back at Joe.

"Ew. That's not food." Joe said.

I laughed at his stupidity

"Sooooooo Niccckkkkkk" Joe said.

"what Joe?"I said.

"Youuu like MMMMiiiillllley"

"So? You like Lilly" I said back.

"Yupp" Joe said Nodding.

"You should ask Miley out" Joe said.

"Err. No I think she wants to b e "just friends"" I said putting air quote around "just friend"

"Oh-poo" Joe said.

"Are you gonna ask out Lilly?" I asked

"YUUUUPPP!" Joe said.

* * *

**PEOPLE READERS!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. sand

LILLYS POV.

"I think Joe likes you!" Miley said smiling.

"I doubt it" I said "Why would Joe Jonas ever fall for little old me?"

"Lilly.." Miley said.

"Don'y Lilly me" I said laughing.

"I'll Lilly you if I want" She said standing on her tippy toes trying to look taller than me even though she already was flat on her feet.

"Ah! Don't make feel shorter!" I said crouching.

"Ok" She said going back to her normal height.

"Any who wanna go back?" I asked.

" Yea they might think we flushed ourselfs down the toliet" Miley said laughing with me joining her.

We walked out of the bathroom leting my first foot out of ze bathroom,sink into the sand. I've always loved the beach not only cause surfing but because the sand I could play in the sand for hours and hours it makes me feel like I'm Five again

"Hey" Miley said as we aproached Joe and Nick.

"Hiya" Joe said looking at me making me blush. I've only knew this guy for what a half a day and he already makes me blush he must be like a pro at making girls blush cause I useally dont blush or melt at a guys smile or get butterflies in my stomack just hearing his name but for some reason Joe does this to me.

"Hey" I said a little bit under breath almost sounding nervous then sittting on the sand.

"What took you guys so long" Nick asked.

"You know girl things." Miley said.

"I dont know and I dont wanna know about "girl things"" Nick said using bunny quotes for "girl things"

"Lilly?" I heard someone say.

"huh what?" I said.

"Wana show me this Rico's place you were talking about before" Joe asked taking my hand pulling me up off the sand.

"sure" I said kinda confuesed and happy at the same time.

When I was offthe ground Joe let go of my hand and I had him follow me over to Rico's which wasn't really that far away.

"So this is Rico's" I said pointing to Rico's.

"Cool. Let's get a smoootthieeeayy" Joe said saying smoothie in a Joe like way.

"Ok." I said taking a seat at the counter.

"Hey can I have two smoothies" I asked the guy working there today thank god Jackson wasnt working today he would probley try make me look bad in front of Joe.

"So Lilly I have a question for you.." Joe started but was cut off.

"Heres your smoothies" The guy workings att Rico's said.

"Thanks" I said going to hand him the money but Joe slapped my hand away lightly and gave the guy money.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem now I was gona ask if you wanna go out to dinner or somthing somtime.." Joe said all nervous and what not IT WAS SO CUTE!

"L-Like a date?" I asked ot believing Joe Jonas was asking me out.

"Yea if thats ok with you" He said smirking at me.

"I would love to" I said smiling widely at him.

"Cool!" He said kissing me softly on the cheek.

Maybe Miley was right.

**hoped you liked this chapter.**

**REVIEEW.**


	5. RRRIIIINNNGG

**

* * *

**

LILLYS POV.

I can't believe Joe JONAS asked me out yesterday but I don't uderstand why he would ask out _me _it's like unbelievable come'on I'm not very pretty or smart, what does he see in me?

"You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories  
Cause were gone..."(Hollywood by:The Jonas Brothers)

"Yello?" I said into my cellphone.

"Lilly!Where did you go yesterday?You just like sped off after you and Joe went to Rico's," I heard Miley practicaly scream into the phone.

"Are you trying to break my ear, Miley?" I asked her trying to change the subject.

"Uh uh, Miss Lilly you are not changing the subject!What happened?"She said.

"Ok I ran home, Joe asked me out and I said yes and he kissed me on the cheek then I -" I got cut of by Miley.

"He asked you out!" Miley screamed into the phone most likely jumpiing up and down.

"Mmmmhhm" I said nodding my head even though she couldn't see me.

"I'm so happy for you!" She screamed.

"Well thanks but I gotta get ready for school I'll be over with Oliver in 20 minutes." I said then hung up the phone not even letting her say "ok" or "bye".

I walked into my walking closet, it's not as big as the Hannah closet but it still.I went to go pick out a shirt but for some reason I couldn't decide on what to wear, I felt as if I had to impress Joe or something.I finnally found a gray tanktop that had some cool design on it. I put it on, then found Miley's blue abercombie zip up and put that on and sliped on a pair of jeans. Now what shoes to wear... I spotted my green plaid vans. (A/N I acually have those shoes there like the best shoes ever)

Miley, Oliver and myself made it just in time for school. We acually like sprinted to homeroom to see Nick already there.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Nick whispered to us.

"Um, Lilly was late to my house cause she couldnt find any thing to wear" Miley explained.

Nick turned to me and just shook his head at me.

"Yea about that.." I said.

"So I hear you have a date with my brother" Nick said.

"Mmmhm. Joe told you didn't he?" I asked.

"Yea, acuallly he kinda sung it" Nick said laughing.

I blushed.

"Woah Miley look Joe's making her blush and he's not even here!" Said Oliver pointing to my red face making Miley and Nick laugh.

I pushed him off his chair making him say "ow".

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.

**MILEYS POV.**

I was in English class bored out of my mind listening to the teacher give some boring lecture about oximorons.The only good thing about this class was that I was sitting next to Nick!

"Ok for the rest of today's class I would like everyone to get with there partners and talk about what there gona do for the photographing project" The teacher said.

_yay time with Nick!_

"So..." Nick said turning to me " What do you wanna do?"

"Hmm I don't know maybe we can like take pictures of what we think is beautiful or-" Before I could finish there was a flash, Nick took a picture of me.

"Ah bright light in my eyes!" I said covering my eyes with my hands.

"Sorry just following your instructions" Nick said.

"Huh?" I said giving a questionable look.

"Weell, you said to take pictures of what we think is beautiful.." He said looking all cute.

"Yea thats what I said but why'd you take a picture of me?" I asked.

Nick went to say somethnig but I cut him off by saying "Ohhh I get it! Thank you! your so sweet!" I said hugging him then relizing what I did and let go of him quick.

"Sorry.." I said looking at my fingers.

"It's Ok" He said flashing one of his wonderful million dollar smile at me.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG.

**JOES POV**

I've never been so nervous about a girl in my life but Lilly has this weird affect on me.

"Hey Lilly" I said walking up to her locker.

She turned to look at me " Oh hey Joe"

"So what time do you wanna go to Dinner if you still wanna go.." I said.

"Um whatever time and Joe of course I still wanna go to dinner with you tonight." She said looking directly into my eyes.

"Oh ok well how bout' I pick you up at Mileys at 6:30" I said nervously.

"Yea ok I'll see you then, Bye" She said and walked away.

"Yea Bye" I said softly.

I can't waite till tonight!

**NICKS POV**

So it was the last period of the day and I had this class with Miley.

"Hey do get number five?" Miley asked biting her pencil. God she looked hot when she was confuesed.

"Uh yea you have to carry the 5 over here..." I explained to her pointing to each number.

We both looked at each othere our shoulders were touching and our faces were less then an inch apart.I backed away quickly and finished my work.

That was about the second most arkward moment of my life.

10 minutes passed neither of us said a word.

"So uh Miley I was wondering if you uh want to you know h-hang out at my place when Lilly and Joe are on there uh date?" I asked nervously rubbing my hand on the back of my neck.

"Sure I'll come over when Lilly leaves tonight" She said smiling at me making me blush.

"Yea ok it's a Date!" I said.

"A-a Date?" she stuttered.

"No no I didn't mean it like that were just hanging out as friends" I said fix my mistake.

"I know" She said.

* * *

**SO THATS THE CHAPTER. i HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE JOES AND LILLYS DATE AND MILEYS AND NICKS HANGOUT THING.**

**SO YEA **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	6. The date

**I'M SORRY THAT FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE I JUST MOVED A COUPLE DAY AGO IT WAS A BIG CHANGE FOR ME I BASACALLY MOOVVED ACROSSTHE COUNTRY...**

**LILLYS POV**

Aha! I have a date with Joe tonight!! I'm so effin' excited I could run around naked, Ok maybe I won't do that.. but still you know what I mean. So it's 3:23pm Miley should be here soon cause she's gona help get ready for my date with Joe JONAS ahhhh I still can't believe it!

"Lilly we have to get to the mall we only have" Miley looked at the clock on her cellular device " 3hrs. and 30 mins.!" she said just waltsing right in to my room not even knocking.

"Hi to you to Miley, and dont you have to get ready for your date with Nick?" I asked.

"Um Lilly it's not a date we're just hanging out as friends" She said blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" I asked.

"Oh shut up, no I'm not!" Miley said kinda yelled covering her now pink cheeks.

"Mmmmhmm suree" I said totally not believeing her.

"What ever Lilly lets just go we just wasted a whole 5 mins." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door.

_with Joe_

"Nick what shirt do you like better" Joe asked Nick holding up a blue button down shirt and a black button down shirt.

"I don't know pick the one that matches with your pants better" Nick said not really carering what shirt Joe wore.

"Well I'm wearing these pants" Joe said holding up a pair of jeans.

"Umm then I say the black shirt" Nick said not even looking at the pair of pants Joe was holding up.

"Nahh I think I'm gona wear the blue one" Joe said walking in to the bathroom.

"What was the point of even asking me!" Nick yelled after him.

"I don't know" Joe said poking his head out of the bathroom.

_with Lilly_

"Ahmigod Lilly your look great!" Miley said smiling the biggest smile ever.

"You really think so." Lilly said looking down at her outfit. She had on two tanktops layered yellow and black the yellow was on top she also had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black hightop Converses.

"Of course I really think so, Joe will be droolling over you!" Miley said still smiling at her best friend.

"Aw thank you Miley!" Lilly said hugging Miley.

"I really hope he likes me." Lilly said letting go of Miley.

"I think he already likes you Lilly" Miley said.

"Well I think Nick likes you" Lilly said still blushing from when Miley said Joe alaready liked her.

"Suree" Miley said looking down.

_with Joe_

"Kevin Kevin Kevinnnnn" Joe sung.

"Yess" Kevin said kinda irritated.

"Can I borrow your car??" Joe asked.

"UH no you crash my last one." Kevin answer.

"Come on please I need it for my date tonight" Joe said putting on the puppy dog pout.

"Fine" Kevin said throwing Joe the keys " But if you crash this one I'll never do your hair again"

"Ok I promise I'll be careful" Joe said walking out the door and getting into Kevin's car then driving it over to Mileys house even though it was the next house over. When we got out of the car suddley he got really nervous he's never been nervous around a girl before but Lilly wasn't just any girl...

**JOE'S POV**

I knocked on Miley's door and Miley answered smiling.

"Oh hey Joe Lilly will be down in a second you can come inside if you want to." she said opening the door wider letting me in.

"So were are you guys going..." Miley asked me when I sat on the couch.

"Umm I'm taking her to dinner.. then maybe icecream or something" I said.

"oh sounds fun, I'm going over your house once you and Lilly leave" Miley said.

"Haha I know Nick would stop talking about it" I said laughing cause Miley started blushing.

"You like him don't you" I asked but before she could answer Lilly came walking in the room looking beautiful like always.

"Wow Lilly you look great" I said getting up off the couch.

"Thanks Joe you look great too" She said looking me up and down.

"Well you ready to go!" I said.

"Yup" She said then I took her hand and lead her to my car well Kevin's car...

**MILEY'S POV.**

I'm so happy for Lilly she's going on a date with the guy she likes.

As soon as Lilly as Je left I walked over more like ran over to the Jonas'. I knocked on the door to see the cutest kid ever.

"Hi who are you?" said the youngest Jonas Franky.

"I'm Miley" I said smiling.

"Oh so your the girl Nick likes and talks about all the time" Franky said.

"I guess.." I looked at the sky " Can I come in?"

"oh yea Nick's in his room its the first room upstaires" Franky said handing me a napkin with directions on.

"Thanks" I said walking in to the Jonas household there house was about the same size as mine but a little bit bigger because theres six people leaving here and only three in my house. The layout of there house was the the same as mine but each room was bigger.

"Hey you must be Miley Nick talks about you all the time" Kevin Jonas said putting out his hand.

"Yup thats me and your Kevin right?" I asked even though I knew he was Kevin.

"Yea well Nick's up staires" Kevin said.

"I know Franky told me and gave me direction on a napkin" I said holdging out the napkin with Franky's somewhat understandable dirrections.

"Haha well thats Franky Jonas for you!" Kevin said laughing.

I walked up the stairs and went to the first door following Franky's directions.I knocked softly and heard someone come to the door.

"Oh hey Miley you here!" Nick said.

"Yea I'm here well you can come in if you want it's kinda messy I'm still unpacking.." Nick said.

"Oh it's ok when I moved here from Tennesse everything was every where there was even stuff out side it was a mess but it's all better now except Jacksons room I think it got worse like one time me and Lilly went in his room and we almst died!" I said laughing at the memorys

"Oh" was wall Nick said.

"Yea." I said, okay this is arkward.

_With lilly and Joe_

**JOES POV.**

"So where are you taking me?" Lilly asked as I parked.

"Well when I moved here we passed this place and well it just looked good I like drooled over the smell when we drove past it" I explained.

"Oh cool what's it called?" Lilly asked.

"Um. I think it's callled well ok this might sound weird but it's called Lilly's.." I said.

"Are you serious what a awsome name!" Lilly said laughing it up . I loved her laugh.

_with Nick and Miley._

**NOBODY'S POV**

Miley and Nick were seating on Nick's bed watching super bad . They were sitting pretty darn close you could probley stick a magazine between them and they could probley hold it up. But for some odd reason this felt completely normal for both of them.

When the Movie ended Nick turned off the TV and looked over at Miley who was staring at the wall.

"Is that a Hannah Montanna poster?" Miley ask Nick.

"What psh no." Miley looked at him "Well yea.. I think she's super talented and I met her a few time and we became pretty good friends" Nick explained and Miley just noded.

"Cool" Miley said, she almost forgott she was Hannah or that she met Nick before and it was true theu di become pretty good friends they flirted alot too.

"Yeaa so wanna go swimming we have a pool in the back but I haven't been in it?" Nick asked Miley nervously.

"Sure I have my bathing suit in my purse" Miley said looking through her purse.

"uh should I asked" Nick said looking her inthe eyes.

" Acually you already did remember when we met you asked or was it Joe?" When Miley said Joe Nick got a ping of jelousy even though it was his own brother.

"oh yea I asked you that." I said remembering that day (A/N: I acually had to look back at that chapter cause I wasn't sure just like Miley)

_with Joe and Lilllly._

**LILLYS POV.**

Me and Joe had just finished dinner and we were waiting for the billl.

"Joe I can help if you want.." I said hping Je would just let me help paying for the food.

"No it's ok I got it, I'm the one who asked you on a date which mean I pay for the date" Joe said smiling.

"Fine.." I said. I wasn't gona be like my mom and not let a gentalmen pay for my dinner.

The waitress came to the table and gave us the bill and and Joe her phone number.

"Call me anytime." She said in a suductive voice what was she gona do have phone sex with him.

"Uh no thanks I think I'm gona stick with this one" Joe said taking both of my hands smiling at me and looking in to my eyes. This would be a perfect time to kiss him but I don't like PDA

"Well whatever it's just a high school relationship you'll brake up soon" The waitress said taking Joe's money with the bill and walking away..

Joe started laughing.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"I don't know she made me laugh." Joe said still laughing.

"Nice" I said laughing with at who knows what.

_with Miley and Nickk._

**MILEY'S POV**

When I finish changing into my bathingsuit I got out of the bathroom and went back to Nick's room but when I opened the door well let's just Nick didn't have on his swim trunks on yet and I know that he's not small.I quickly closed the door.

"Oh My god I'm so sorry" I said when Nick came out of his room.

"It's ok I have nothing to be ashamed of" Nick said smirking at me.

I blushed and said "I know trust me"

Nick laughed at what I said.

_with Lilly an Joe_

**NOBODY'S POV.**

Mrs. Lilly Jonas or how bout' Mrs. Joe Jonas.

I've never fallin for someone so fast and I'm already afaid of losing Joe and were not even togeither...

"So Lilllay wanna go get some icecraym" I laughed at the way we said this.

"Sure" I said and he took my hand and we walked over to the icecream place.

"So Lilly are you having a fantabuloustic time?" Joe ask me.

"Of course how could I not be I'm with Joe Jonas!" I said.

"Well I'm having a great time to cauase I'm with Lilly. uh. Whats your last name?"

I started laughing "Truscott"

"yes thats it! I love Lilly Truscott!!" Joe said then covered his mouth.

"I didnt ... I'm.umm yea" Joe said stuttering and what not.

"It's okey I understand I love you too the same way you love me as a friend!" I said smiling cause he said the word love..

" Yea ..." Joe said looking at the ground.

**OK SO THATS IT. i JUST RELIZED THAT I ENDED THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST CHAPET KINDA THE SAME WAY BUT THATS OKAY RIGHT? ANY WHO. REVIEW.**

**iLL UPDATESOON.**


	7. and i'd swim the ocean for you

**NOBODYS POV**

Lilly and Joe's date was sadly comeing to a end. Joe was driving Lilly home.

"You can just bring me back to Miley's,It'll be easier for you, I'm not the greatest direction giver" Lilly said lookind Joe's hottness.

"Ok, Are like sleeping over her house or something?" Joe asked still looking at the road.

"Well I still have to ask but I'm pretty sure I am if not I'll just walk home" Lilly said.

"No." Joe said simply.

"No?" Lilly questioned.

"If you can't stay over her house you call me and I'll drive you home" Joe said.

"Aww thats so sweet but you really don't have to and I don't even have your number" Lilly said. When she finished her sentance Joe stoped the car and got then opened Lilly's door for her.

"What a gentelman" Lilly said smirking.

"You know how I do" Joe said trying to act all gangster.

Joe put his arm out and Lilly took it.

"So tonight was really fun" Lilly said as soon as they got to the door.

"Yea we should do this again sometime" Joe said smiling.

"Yea so I'll see you..." Lilly started her sentence .

"Tomorrow" Joe finished for her.

"Yea tomorrow" Lilly said smiling.

Joe started walking away then stoped and turned back to Lillly and grabed her hand off the door knob and lent in fast and gave her a soft kiss wraping his arms aroung her slender waist while she wraped her arms around his neck. They kissed on what felt like forever to both of them until Joe slowly pulled his lips apart from hers and brought his lips to her hear and whispered "Good night" then sliped a folded napkin in her hand then walked away.

**LILLYS POV**

Did that just happen? Did Joe JONAS just kiss me? I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreamin'. Nope that was real.

**JOES POV**

As soon as I got home I started dance like I had to pee. I didn't care if my family saw me dancing because I just had the most wonderful date with the most wonderful girl.

"BUST A MOVE" I heard Miley yell from the couch , _crap I forgott she came over._

"Have fun on your date?" Mom asked.

"Yea." I said blushing slightly.

"Well I got to go, Lilly probley waiting for me" Miley said getting up.

"I'll walk you to your door" Nick said getting up too and grabbing a hold of Miley's hand.

"Look Kevin! there holding hands" I said pointing at there hand they both blushed and released eachothers hand and Nick shot me a 'shut-up' look more like glare.

**MILEYS POV**

Why did Joe have to say that! Errr. I wanted to hold Nicks hand. hmph.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Nick asked me looking into my eyes.

"Yea I acually had a lot of fun, I feel like I know you like five times better" I said smiling.

"Yea same here" Nick said.

We got to my door and we said our goodbyes and he gave to a tight hug then walked back to his house.As soon as I gotin the house I saw Lilly sitting on the couch so I grabed her arm and draged upstaires to my room so I could talk about Nick and my dad wouldn't hear.

"So how was your date with Joe" I said singing his name.

"Miley, It was perfect just perfect, and he kissed me Joe Jonas kissed _me_" Lilly said plopping on the bed.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said smiling at my best friend. I was truely happy for her, I've never ever seen her this happy before.

"So how was your date with Nick" Lilly said singing Nick's name. Ahh just hearing his name make my heart flutter and me get butterflys in my stomack.

"First of all it was not a date we just hung out second O my god Lilly you don't even know how perfect he is . He's so cute,caring,fun and wonderful. I like him so much Lilly but unlike your perfect date I didn't kiss him" I said

"Wait I thought it wasn't a date?" Lilly said catching me saying it was a date even though it wasn't.

"Come'on Lilly it wasn't a date we just hung out as friends" I said looking at my hands as if I could still feel his hand o mine.

"Ok,ok,ok didn't have to get so defencive about it" Lilly said.

"So what did you Joe do?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"We went to dinner then out to icecream and we just you know talked , What did you and Nick do?" She said.

"We watched superbad, which is like my new favorite movie, then we went swimming but I have to tell you what happened before we went swimming" I stated

"O my god did you guys kiss" Lilly asked.

"Uh no I already told you that we didn't, any whoo Ok so after I got changed I went back to Nick room and he wasn't changed yet" I said.

"Did you like see his.. you know" Lilly said trying to avoid the word.

"Yes.." I said blushing.

"haha that must have been so embrassing for him" Lilly said laughing.

"I bet it was." I said.

**NICKS POV**

"Lilly is so cool" "Me and Lilly" "Lilly is so beautiful" was all I heard since Joe came home form his date with Lilly. I really hope I'm not this annoting when I talked about Miley.

"Joe shut up!" Kevin screamed.

"Sorry she's just so so-" Joe started but Frankie threw one of his webkins at him.

"Sorry it sliped" Frankie said laughing soon we all were laughing except Joe.

**SO THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. I THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA BAD, BUT GIVE ME A BREAK IT'S 4:09 AM (i DIDN'T WAKE UP EARLY I'M JUST UP)**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**BTW;HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	8. The beach

**LILLY'S POV**

I woke the next morning and looked at the clocked to see it was 1:34 pm wow. I looked down at my hand to see I still had the folded up napkin that Joe slipped in my hand last night after we kissed! I unfolded the napkin slowly then read what he wrote. I smiled to myself and grabbed my cellular devise then I dialed the number that was on the napkin.

"Hello?" I heard a groggly Joe say.

"Oh sorry, Did I wake you up?" I said sweetly.

"Well yea but I'd wake up for you anyday" He said.

"That was so corny but sweet!" I said smiling.

"So what are you doing today?" Joe said.

"Hmm nothing probley just hangout with Miley, why?" I said hoping he would ask if I wanted to hang out today.

"Well do you wanna like hang out of sutin today?" Joe asked.

"Sure!"I said a little to happy.

"Cool well I'll meet you at the beach at like 3ish?" He asked.

"Yea I'll see you then!" I said.

"Ok bye Lilly"

"Bye Joe"

After I hung up I let out I huge eeeeeppp causing Miley to fall off the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked laughing.

"Yea" Miley said geting up of the floor.

"Guess what!?" I asked jumping on the bed.

"What?Did Joe ask if you wanted to hangout?"Miley said walking into her closet.

"Yea..." I said walking into the closet too.

"Hmm you should wear this!" Miley said holding up a lime green bikini with silver beads on the strings and black jean shorts.

"ok" I said taking the bikini and shorts out of her hand.I walked into the bathroom and changed in to what Miley gave me to wear an then putting on my bonjovi shirt my mom got in 84 at one of his shows **(A/N I acually have this shirt and it was my mom's it's like my favorite shirt it has a picture of bonjovi on it when is hair was all big and long and curlish and on the back it has all his tour dates from 1984 I think it was 84 all I know it was in the 80's) **

After I was changed I said bye to Miley and told her I would call her later then I started to walk torwards the beach. When I got there I saw Joe sitting at Rico's drinking a water bottle.

"Hey" I said walking up to him.

"Oh hey!" He said pecking me on the lips, woah wasn't really expecting that but it was nice!

"Sorry." Joe said seeing the expression on my face(surprised).

"It's ok I like it!" I said making Joe smile.

"Haha. Well you wanna go swimming?" He said.

"Sure!" I said stripping down to just a bikini. I glanced over at Joe who was staring at me.

"What?" I said.

"Wha? Oh nothing" He said taking of his shirt. All I can say is 'wow' he's a hottie.

"What?" He said.

"Wha? Oh nothing" I said not noticing I was totally staring at his perfectly toned body.

We both laughed relizing that we just both caught eachother staring at eahothers bodys.

"Well come on!" He said taking my hand leading me down to the ocean.Ah I love the ocean I could spend hours in it just surfing or swimming.

Me and Joe or Joe and I howhever you wana say it were swimming in the ocean for like an hour then got out and we layed out our towel and sat on the beach and just talk about pretty much everything.

"So you like the beach?" Joe asked.

"Yea I love it I have so many memorys here like I the last time I hung out with my dad before he you know walk out on me and my mom and I had my first kiss here, I met Miley and Oliver here, The first time I surfed and theres just so many things that have happened here." I said looking at the stars in the sky

"The first time we hung out" Joe said adding on to my list "The first time I asked you out and the place were I asked you to be my girlfriend..."

"What?That didn't happen.." I said.

"Well will you be my girlfriend?" Joe asked smiling and taking my hand." I really like you"

"Of course Joe, I really like you too!" I said smiling then I leaned in meeting him half way capturing his lips in mine kissing him passionality feeling him deepening the kiss.We pulled away after what felt like forever.

"Well It's getting kinda late I better get home" I said looking at his watch seeing it was 9:00 pm.

"Yea metoo, We can walk to my house and I can drive you home" He said getting up then sticking his hand out to me ,I gladly took his hand he pulled me off the sandy ground.

"ok lets get going" I said still holding his hand.

"ok" Then we walked to the Jonas household.

We walked in the door to his house cause he needed to grab his keys.

"Hi Lilly!" Nick said sitting on couch watching power rangers with Frankie.

"Lilly thats my brother Frankie and thats Kevin" Joe said introducing me to his brothers.

"Hi" I said.

"You must be Lilly!" said a older women with dark curly hair like Nicks. This must be there mom.

"Yup thats me!' I said .

"I'm Denise" she said hugging me.

"Nice to meet you" I said with a smile.

"Well now that you met the fambam let's get going!" Joe said wanting to get out the house before his mom said something embrassing.

"Your Family seems really nice" I said as soon as we got in the car.

"Well thats only one side of them" Joe said laughing then turning off the car when we pulled up to my house and opening the door then he walked over to my side and opened the door. He walked me to my front door.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" I said.

"For today, I wanna see you tomorrow" Joe said.

"Do I have a say in that?" I asked laughing.

"No." Joe said simpley.

"Well since I have no choice I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said acting like I didn't want to even though I definality want to.

"Ok I'll call you" Joe said then leaned in for a sweet simple but amazing kiss.

"bye" he whispered still close enough to be that I could feel his breath on my lips.

"bye" I said pecking him on the lips one last time.

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter (:**

**Review and I'll update ((:**


	9. Creepy

**MILEYS POV!**

"Are you for serious!" I screamed so loud that I bet the Jonas' next door could hear me.

"Yes O my God Miley he's so amazing I wanna like run over and kiss him right now!" Lilly said covering her heart and plopping on my bed.

"I bet Joe wouldn't mind that" I said smiling at her while she just glared at me.

"So you guys are like offically dating?" I said sitting in my computer chair.

"Yea, I can't believe that me, Lilly Truscott is dating thee Joe Jonas!" She said laying down and closing her eyes most likley thinking of the new boyfriend.

_"You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fire in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories  
Cause were gone..."_

"Lilly's cellular devise,Miley speaking" I said answering Lilly's cell phone.

"Are you like her secertary?" Said the person on the othere line.**(A/N:please tell me if I spelled that wrong)**

"yup thats me" I said.

"Well is Lilly in?" Said the person.

"Sorry she's currently laying on my bed dreaming about you" I said then looked at Lilly to see her looking at me glaring.

"Oh really?" Joe said laughing.

"Yu- OW!" I said as Lilly pulled my hair.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled.

"For telling Joe a lie" She said then snatched the phone from my hand.

"Hello?...Yea...No!...psh I wasn't dreaming of you...a bagel!" I heard Lilly say into the phone giggeling.

My eyes some how ended up looking out my bedroom window. I stared at the clouds trying to make out what they look like.Then my eyes traveled down to the house next to mine which just happen to be the Jonas' house. I could see right into one of the the windows. I saw somebodys room or guest room. The door started opening to the room I could see and I saw Nick.

Oh My God I can see into his room. Woah.

"Miley!" I heard Lilly say behind me.

"Yea?" I said turning my direction to her.

"Um Joe wants to meet up with me at the beach okay? I'll um call you later bye" Lilly said walking out of my room.

"Bye" I said as she left.

After I heard the front door close I faced my window again to see Nick in his room still. He started taking off his shirt.

Thank you dad for moving here and giving me this room.

I continued to stare at him just wondering what he'll do next. Then suddenly his eyes met mine and he went wide eye.

_shit shit shit shit shit shit shit._

I ducked underneath the window so he couldn't see me any more.

I just sat there for like five minutes until I heard the doorbell ring.

I got up and walked to my front door as the words _please dont be Nick please don't be Nick_ went through my head.

I got to the door and twisted the door knob and opened the door to see Nick._crap._

"H-heyy Nick, What are you doing here?" I asked insolently.

"I don't know, just wanted to see you!" He said smiling at me. I don't think you even know how happy I am he didn't mention any thing about the whole window thing. Maybe he didn't even see me. Maybe he just zoned out wide eye at my house. Yea I'll tell myself that!

"Oh kay! So whatcha wanna do?" I asked.

"Hmm we could just hang out or something" He said looking around my house.

"Okay wanna hang out in my room?" I asked.

"Are you gona try to suduce me up there?" Nick asked.

"In your dreams" I said laughing." Now come on" I said leading him up staires then we made it to my door and walked in to my room.

"Nice room" He said sitting on my computer chair then faced the window.

"Thanks I guess" I said.

"Ha so you can see in to my room!" He said turning away from the window pointing at me.

"Uhm ha I-I didn't no-notice that" I stuttered out.

"sure you didn't" Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Okay so maybe I did" I said.

"So maybe your creepy" Nick said laughing.

"Am not!" I said.

"Are to!' Nick said back at me.

"Am not!" I said.

"Are to!" Nick said getting up from the computer chair.

"Am not!" I said taking a step towards him.

"Are to!" He said takin a step toward me.

Right now theres about like a foot between us.

"I am not creepy I didn't look through your window." I said.

"Yes you did I saw you" He said taking another step towards me.

"Well you wouldn't know that I was looking at you if you weren't looking at me!" I said.

Before I knew it his lips were on my mine kissing me!I couldn't believe it Nick Jonas was kissing me woah.Wait I should kiss back before he thinks I don't want to kiss him.I started kissing back.Our lips moved in one synce as my arms found there way around his neck and his hands landed them selfs on each one of my hips.

We both pulled away at the same time and he rested his forehead against mine and said almost in a whisper " I think were both pretty creepy"

* * *

**Ok so I'm sincerly that I havn't like update in like forver! I had a little writers block.**

**So heres the new chapter I hope you enjoyed it.I'll put another chapter up sometime next week.I promise. I can't update Friday or saterday cause Friday I'm sleeping over my frannns house then Saturday I'm going to a concert for The Academy is.. and We the Kings. so Maybe during the week days if I'm not to busy or distracted if not during the week days then next sunday (:**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME WANNA UPDATE (;**

**SO REVIEW!**


	10. Are you sure?

Did I really just kiss Nick Jonas?No wait, Nick Jonas just kissed me..Its hard to believe that someone like him would ever kiss some one like me. I may be Hannah Monatana but he doesn't know that, he just sees me as Miley Stewart,the girl who's just normal and has never been up on stage before doing the thing she loves. What if he wants to be well boyfriend and girlfriend?What will I do about the Hannah secret?I could tell him but I don't know if I can completely trust him yet but what if I do tell him and he gets mad at me?He could release my secret to the world and my life would be ruined and I wouldn't be able to do what I love anymore.

"What does this make us?" I said in a soft whisper still out of breath a bit from that kiss we shared.

"What ever you want it to make us" He whispered back.

"I want it to make us more then friends" I said looking at him in the eyes hoping he wouldn't just laugh in my face and walk away.

"Metoo" He said putting his palm on the side of my neck and his thumb on my cheek.

"So are we-?" I begun, " You know dating?" I finshed.

"Yes, I really like you Miley, You have no idea," He said rubbing his thumb against my cheek.

"I think I do" I whispered smiling ear to ear.

He just reponded with a smile and a soft yet passinate kiss. We pulled apart and he smiled at me with one of those smiles that made my heart melt.

"Miley... I gotta tell you something" He said.

_please don't say I love dont say I love you._

"I'm going on tour in two weeks" He said as fast as he coud.

I couldn't believe it he just kissed me and know he's telling me he has to leave what the FACK. Great another Jake Ryan. Kisses me then runs away. Am I really that bad of a kisser? Are my kisses so bad that it makes people run away? I'm swear,I am cursed.

"What?!" I exploded,"You can't just kiss me and leave!" I backed away from his grip and went across my bedroom and turned my back to him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Miley,I'm sorry. I- This tour is with Hannah Montana! She's Big Miley..." I knew he was still talking but all his words disapear after the word Montana.

"....and I can't just drop out. I wish I could just take you with me." He said and stopped talking and gave me a weird look cause I was staring into space.

"Miley?" He said then moved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh uh sorry I- uh. Are you sure your touring with Hannah Montana? My dad hasn't- I mean I havent heard anything about you guys touring with her" I said quickly.

"I pretty positive I am. We told her manerger not to tell her cause it was kinda a surprise so shh" He said then chuckled a little. I heard him stand up and wrap his arms around my waist from behind.

"We'll talk everyday and when theres a concert down here, I'll get you back stage passes and maybe we can even talk through web cam" He said and placed a small kiss on the side off my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. Then it hit me! I was going on tour with my boyfriend, I would be with him 24/7 and Lilly could come and be with Joe and and Wow. but he's not dating Hannah...

"Your forgiven" I said after taking a long moment of silence.

"Wanna help me pack next week?" He whispered in my ear.

"I would love to" I said even though I had to pack for myself.

**LILLYS POINT OF VIEW.**

Right now I'm seating on the beach in Joe's arms. The sun about to set and I'm pretty much half asleep here.

"Lilly, I have to tell you something but promise you won't freak out" Joe said out of nowhere.

"hmm" I said putting head up to look at him.

"I'm going on tour with Hannah Montanna.." He said slowly.

"No friggin' Way!" I said hopping off him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earliar.. Don't be mad. I wish I could bring you with me but there like room theres not even going to be enough busses Hannah and her friend are sharing a bus with Me and Nick and Kevin." Ha I'm going on tour with my boyfriend!I could sing right now, I probley would if I wasn't such a horrible singer. HOLY SHIT! This is going to be so cool!

"No why would I be mad I'll be there with you!" I said then added "in uh spirit, yea the spirit of-of love!" Then I made a little heart with my hands. I had to add that on cause I forgot for a second that I can't tell Joe that I'm Hannah's friend. Thats not really my secret to tell and Miley would be furious with me and won't trust me ever again...

"So your not mad?!" He asked.

"No, Joe I honesty don't think I could ever be mad at you, I love-" I stopped myself before I went any further.

"I love you too" He said then took my hand and kissed it then kissed up my arm to my shoulder and up my neck, then my cheek and then his lip finally met mine and kissed me softly and pulled me closer to him.

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry.**

**It's been ages since my last update. You guys are such wonderful readders and reveiwers(just to let you know) and I'm such a horrible updater.**

**The reassson I havn't updated in a awhile is because well I was a little bummed out that two of my stories got deleted **_I'm not putting them back up.._** and also because I couldn't think of what to write and I've been kinda distracted lately.forgive me.**

**ANYWHO. **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE.**

**and;**

**MAKE ME WANNA UPDATE!**

**do you guys want me to update? seriously.**

**with love,**

**Briiana.**


	11. The Bet

"Black or blue?" I said holding up two shirts to Nick.

"Hmm both" He said with a smile.

I folded both shirts and put them in his suitcase I was helping Nick pack for the tour,even though I still had to pack but thats okay Lilly said we would pack together. So,no big deal.

"Wow,they look so weird all folded" Nick said looking at his suitcase.I gave him a confuessed look then he continued "I usally just throw everything in there"

"Well,thats why I'm here.I wouldn't want you to be all unorginized for ou-your tour" I said smiling at the end of my sentance hoping he didn't catch me saying "our tour" even though it was our tour but he doesn't know that.

"It's called an orginized mess!" He said throwing a pair of unfolded jeans in his suitcase.I took the jeans out and folded them then placed them back in.

"Hey! I liked them like that!" Nick said taking out the jeans I just folded and unfolding them and throwing them back in.

"Uh no." I said reaching for the jeans but his hand griped my arm and pulled it away from the jeans.

"Let go" I said giggleing.

"Make me" He said smirking at me.

"How am I going to do that?" I said smirking back at him.

"Hmm be creative" He said winking at me.

I leaned into kiss him and stop right before our lips touched and I whispered,"Let me go or I'll never kiss you again". I was trying to hold back the urge to kiss him, Our lips being so close without kissing was insane.

"I honestly think that you wouldn't be able to do that" he whispered back.

"Oh I think I could,you wouldn't be able to though" I said moving my face away from his cause if we stayed in that position any longer I probably would of attacked those lips.

"I think I smell a bet" He said smelling the air.

I smelled the air then said, " No, I think I smell you losing a bet" **(A/N: I know that line is from somewhere but I don't know where, If any one knows where that line is from tell me(: )**

"Okay, whoever kisses the other first loses!" Nick said letting go of my arm.

"Fine but your going to lose" I said taking his unfolded jeans in my hands.

"Drop the jeans Stewart!" Nick said pointing at me.

"Make me!" I said folding the jeans.

Then before I knew it Nick's arm was around me and he threw me onto his bed and landed ontop of faces were like a inch away from eachother and the only words going through my head were: _Don't kiss him Don't kiss him Remember the bet you just made a minute ago._

I felt his hand my cheek and I looked down at his lips and saw a smirk. He knew what he was doing, He's trying to make me lose our bet! Well two could play at that game! I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face as close to mine as I could without making our lips touch.

"I know what your doing" I felt his breath whisper against my lips.

"And what's that?" I whispered back.

"Your trying to make me lose" He said looking into my eyes.

"Cause that what your trying to do!" I said.

"I would never!" He said and put his cheek against mine.

"Stop" I said seriously.

"Stop what?" he asked stupidly.

"Your-"

"Aw,look Lily" I turned my head to see Joe standing with his arm around my best friends shoulder.

I heard Nick groan and I looked up at him and our eyes connected for a second then he turned his head toward Joe and glared.

"Go away" Nick said through his teeth.

"Fine,fine if thats what you want. Just use portection" Joe said and walked away with a laughing Lilly.

"I have a purity ring for your infomation!" Nick screamed after him then looked down at me with a blush on his face.

"Aw your blushing!" I said putting my hands on his blushing cheeks.

* * *

**Dear wonderful readers and reveiwers,**

**This chapter is short I know but, I promise that next chapter will be longer.I don't know what else to right in this little authers note so I guess this is the end.**

**REMEMBER!**

**REVEIWS MAKE ME WANNNA UPDATE,so get to it.**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER! **

**sincerly,**

**Briiana! i love you**


	12. You Hear Me?

"Lilly will you come over?" I asked my best friend into the phone.

"Yea, is there something wrong?" She asked. I love how she always cares. Lilly is always joking around and stuff but she still knows when to be serious.

"Um, not really" I said then changed my mind "Kind of, I just need to talk to someone face to face"

"Okay I'm on my way" She said then hung up before I could even say 'good bye' or 'see you soon'.

After I hung up the phone I put my hair in a messy bun then I went down stairs to see my dad sitting at the kitchen table combing his fake must ash with a little comb.

"Um, Dad what are you doing?" I asked tilting my head at him.

"Just combing my stash for a big Hannah meeting" He said turning towards me.

"Oh? What's the meeting for?" I said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Okay I was going to surprise you...but Hannah Montana is going on tour with the Jonas Brothers!" He said.

Of course I already knew this cause a certain Nick Jonas already told me but I didn't want to tell my dad that...So, I guess I'll just act surprised for my dad's sake. Okay here I go...

"O MY GOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUSE!!I can't believe this omg omg OMG. I have never been so surprised in my whole entire life! THEY ARE SO HOTT!" I screamed and jumped and down, "How'd you do it? I mean there the JONAS BROTHERS. How did you get me- I mean Hannah on tour with them! I love you!"

"I have my ways darling'" He replied.

At the end of his sentence Lilly walked through the front door with her skate board under her arm. She had on a pair of jean shorts and a shirt with some surf logo on it.

"Lilly! Can you believe it Hannah is going on tour with the Jonas Brothers?" I said smiling.

"I kno-" I elbowed her in mid sentence and gave her a wink "OH MY JONAS ARE YOU SERIOUS.I had no idea!" Lilly screamed. Note to self: Lilly is a horrible actress.

"I'm glad you girls are happy" My dad said. I can't believe he actually just bought Lilly's fake surprise act...

"Dad, what about my secret?!" I asked hoping he would have the answer to my question that's been running through my head for the past 4 days.

"Darling', I don't know if I can trust those boys..." My dad trailed off, "You can't tell them your secret. You hear me?"

"Yea, I hear you..." I said sadly.

I didn't actually think my dad wouldn't want me to tell the Jonas' my secret. He usually trusts people more. If I think about it for a minute I kind of wanted to tell them my secret...and that wig is going to get itchy wearing all the time. Would I have to wear it when I'm sleeping or will I have to like nail my curtain shut when I'm sleeping so that someone doesn't pull it open and see me without my 'Hannah hair'?

"Miles, want to go start packing?" Lily said interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure" I said and started up the stairs and Lilly followed me.

As soon as we got to my room I headed striate towards the "Hannah closet" and then I just sat on the floor Indian style

"Miley, what'd you want to talk about?" Lilly asked sitting next to me.

"Nothing, Okay well something" I took a deep breath and begun, "Okay so at first I didn't know if I wanted to tell Nick my secret, then my dad says I can't tell him like even if I wanted to then I like suddenly wanted to tell Nick and the rest of the Jonas, and like I said before my dad said I couldn't but I don't want to hide anything from Nick. I really like him Lilly, Even if we've only been dating for like a few weeks" I said as fast as I could.

"Wow. Um, can you repeat that?" Lilly said

"Here's the short version, at first I didn't want to tell Nick my secret then my dad said I can't and now I do" I said slowly enough for her to actually understand the words coming out of my mouth.

"Oh, Yea I was hoping you were going to tell them too! What am I suppose to do? Just act like I'm not dating Joe for 6 months" Lilly said then put her head on my shoulder.

"I guess so. Promise me you won't tell him. I really don't want my dad getting mad that they found out my secret, he might make me leave the tour and then all my fans will hate me cause I let them down" I said.

"Well I don't know Miley but I think we should start packing! I mean we only have one week to" Lilly said jumping up off the ground.

I just shook my head at my best friend. It's hard to imagine a tom boy like her cares so much about clothes and stuff.

"Okay we should take this" She said and took a polka dotted skirt off the hanger and threw it over her arm "and this..." then she to a red shirt and put it on top of the skirt.

"That's actually really cute!" I said "with these sneakers" I added and took a pair of red and grey double tongue converses off a shelf.

"Yes!" Lilly said and pumped her free hand in the air.

After a hour we had two suit cases field up with 'Lola' clothes but Lilly wasn't done yet she said she wanted one more Lola suit case and two suit cases with Lilly stuff, just incase the boys found out about my secret.

"I'm tired" she said laughing.

"How about you sleep over tonight and we finish packing for 'Lola' tomorrow" I suggested.

"It's a plan!" Lilly said then her phone started ringing and it was Joe I think because she said she would be right back and then she started giggeling and blushing at something the person on the other line said.

When Lilly was out in the hall I went over to my computer desk to see if I could catch a look at Nick.

When I sat down in the computer I turned the chair so that it pointed the window and looked inside of Nicks of his room to see him playing guitar on his bed. Aw he looks so cute. I saw him look through his window and at me and he smiled and walked over to his window and opened it and he did a little hand motion saying to open mine too. So I did.

"Are watching me again?" He said poking his head out the window a bit.

"No just looking at the view" I said smiling at him.

"Yea, the view in to my room!" He said with a smirk.

"No, I was looking in to the kids across the streets room" I said back.

"You must have real good vision" He said looking across the street squinting his eyes.

"I have 20 20!" I said pointing to each of my eyes.

"Come here" I said.

"How can I?" He asked.

"Maybe the giant tree in the middle of our houses!"I said smiling.

"Fine but if I fall it's all fault!" He said then started climbing out of his window. He grabbed on to the tree branch and then grabbed on to another and balanced himself on one. I stuck my hand out and he grabbed it and I pulled him into my room and he fell in to my room on top me.

Our faces were less than an inch apart and I could feel his chest pushing against my own.

"Hey" He whispered lowering his head down to kiss me.

_I'M GONA WIN THIS BET I'M GONA WIN THIS BET!_

Right before his lips met mine Lilly came through the door.

"Nick? What are you doing here? And what are you guys doing?!" Lilly asked tapping her foot on my carpet.

Nick got up off me as fast as he could then held his hand out to me for that he could help me get up off the floor. I took his hand and he pulled me up but didn't let go of my hand when I was on my feet.

"Shit Lilly I was just about to win!" I yelled.

"Win what?" She questioned.

"Mine and Nicks bet-" I begun but then Nick cut me off.

"Who ever go the longest without kissing the other wins" Nick finished.

"Oh" Was all that Lilly said.

"Well I must be going now" Nick said then hugged me tightly and whisper in my ear "See you tomorrow?" and I just nodded my head yes at him and with that he left.

* * *

**Hello my wonderful readers!**

**There's not really much to say in this authors note except to review.**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER!  
REVEIWS MAKE ME SMILE AND WANT TO UPDATE.**

**Until next chapter,  
Briiana****(:**


	13. Your Right

I didn't really know what Nick had planned for us today or if he had anything planned at all. Today was my last full day with him well Miley's last day not Hannah's. I honestly wish I could just go to Nick and be like"I'm Hannah Montana!" but no I can't cause my Dad said he didn't trust the Jonas'. I don't know why though.

"Wake up beautiful" I heard the most amazing voice whisper in my ear softly.

I wasn't sleeping but my eyes were closed. Maybe I can play out this sleeping thing...

"Miles, I wanna spend all day with you and that starts now" He whispered brushing his lips against my ear.

I felt his weight on my back as I layed down on my belly.I let out a low groan and rolled over on my side and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in to his shirt.I expected him to try to make me get up again but he didn't he just wrapped his arms around shoulders and let his fingers run through my knotty morning hair.

"Miley?" He said softly.

"Yea?" I said pulling myself closer to him.

"I don't think your dad would like us in this postion, I'm surprized that he even let me come up here to wake you up" He said loosening his grip on me.

"He's not here" I said into his shirt.

"It doesn't matter" He said then went to get up but I held on to his waist as tightly as my arms would let me.

"Miley, please" He said trying to get up again.

"Fine" I said then let go of him and he fell onto the floor. I pulled the covers over my head and started laughing so hard my cheeks started hurting.

My covers were suddenly pulled off my body and I shivered. I looked down at myself to see a pair of fabric short shorts and a tank top that showed like and inch of my stomach at the bottom. I looked up at Nick to see him smirking with my pink comforter in his hands.

"Okay okay you win! I'm up" I said getting up out of my bed and walking over to my closet that led to the Hannah closet. I looked at all my regular clothes and picked out a dark purple wife beater and a jean short skirt that had loose threads on the bottom. I turned to Nick.

"Your gona have to leave for I can change" I said holding my clothes I picked out in one hand and putting the othere hand on my hip.

"I think I'll stay" He said smirking at me.

"Fine" I said pealling off my tanktop which only left me in a bra. Yes, I sleep with a bra on. Some one told me if you sleep braless you'll get shaggy boobs and I can't let that happen.

Nick just stared at me with his eyes wide.

"Are you gona leave yet?" I said putting on my purple wife beater.

"No" I said still staring at me with wide eyes.

"Okay then" I said pulling down my shorts revealing my underwear. I took a glance at Nick to see him the same postion and with the same expression as before.

I pulled on my skirt then went over to the side of my bed and slipped on a pair of black Old Navy sandles that I bought with Lilly during the summer.

I went over to Nick and wrapped my arms around his neck as he stared at the spot I was just changing in.

"Nick?" I said playing with the curls on the back of his neck.

"Did you just-did you just do that?" He said looking at me.

"Nick, You've seen me in a bikini before that was no different. Make a bridge and get over it." I said unwrapping my arms from his neck and walking pass him out the door.I started my way down the staires to see hand picked flowers on the counter in a napkin with my name on it.

I ran the rest of the way down the staires and to the flowers wrapped in a napkin and picked them up off of the kitchen counter. I saw that there was something written on the napkin. So I unwrapped the flowers and read the napkin.

_Miley,  
I heard from somewhere that girls liked it when guys picked fresh flowers for them. So I thought this would make you happy and I love seeing you happy. Your smile is beautiful.  
From the boyfriend._

All I could say was 'awww' after reading this.

I soon felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"I was suppose to give those to you" He whispered into my ear.

I turned myself around to face him and looked at him in the eyes " This is the most sweetest thing ever" I said leaning my lips torwards his but stopped right before our lips touched.

"The bet" I whispered.

"I don't care anymore" He said and crashed his lips into my own.

Our lips moved in the same synce as I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my fingers in his hair. I felt his hands rub my sides as he pushed his tongue into my mouth without a sign of asking for entrance. I started leading us to the couch never seperating our lips.

The back of my knees hit the couch and I pulled him closer to me then we slowly fell on to the couch with him on top of me trying not to put all his weight on to me. Our tongues moved together as if we were trying to breade them. I think we almost had it until he pulled his lips from mine.

"I think I lost our bet." He said looking down at me.

"I think you did to, because you have no selfcontrol" I said shakeing my head against the couch.

"Your right" He said smiling down at me.

* * *

**Greetings wonderful readers and reviewers,**

**Okay first I would like to thank everyone for their reviews (:  
Second, I'm sorry I don't update daily.  
Third, Okay so there someone that keeps reviewing this story pointing out my mistakes. I would just like to let you know that I'M NOT PERFECT. I suck at spelling and grammer your lucky I can even spell 'Miley' right.  
****Forth, I wanna let everyone know this is not the end of Nick and Miley's last day together before tour and also I'm gona put some Loe in the next chapter.  
Well thats all I have to say.  
**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****  
DON'T BE A SILENT READER.**

**Sincerly,  
Briiana.  
:D**


	14. I promise

**Lilly's Point of Veiw**

I still couldn't believe I was going to be able to spend 24/7 with my boyfriend for the next couple months and I couldn't even tell him I was. _Stupid Lola._I started to play with my pink wig as I layed on my stomach on my bed waiting for Joe to call me or like come over or something,anything. He must have something planned, this is our last full day. Well kinda.

My eyes started to close slowly, not because I was tired but just because I was so _relaxed. _I dropped my wig on the floor and roll onto my back with my eyes still closed and before I knew it I started to fall asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Lilly." I jumped up as I felt as breath against the side of face.

"A little jumpy are we?" I looked up at Joe as he spoke," Guess what? Today is my offical Lilly day, today is all about you. So what do you want to do today?" He said tucking a stand of hair behind my ear.

I put my index finger against my chin and pretended to think "This" I said then took one of my blue pillows from behind me and hit him playfully in the head with it. I started laughing as he took another pillow and hit me back.

"This means war." I said then jumped on to him and hitting him with my pillow.

"Lilly Lilly" He said shaking his head at me," Your doing it all wrong" He said then he hit me with his pillow as I laughed.

"Joe...Joe" I said in betweens laughs "Stop or I'll..I'll" I said laughing.

"You'll what?"He said stopping and looked me straite in the eyes. My breath caught as he just stared into my eyes. I didn't relize how close we were before...our faces were not even an inch apart. Sure I've been this close to him before but this was different.

"Your beautiful" He whispered. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks and I looked down trying to hide it.

"Don't hide it, your blush is cute" He said. I raised my head and looked at him again then I noticed his lips started moving forward so they could meet mine,it felt like hours past before out lips finally met, Like you know when you want something to happen as soon as possible but it always seems like a minute is a hour,well thats kinda what just happened..

I felt him move on top of me and started to kiss me harder. I kissed back just as hard wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer to I knew it we tumbled on to the floor with a THUD but we didn't care the kiss still carried on, but when we landed I was landed on top of him.

I felt him move his lower half underneath me. I pulled away from him "What are you doing?" I said out of breath.

"There's something itchy underneath me" He said and moved his back up a bit and pulled out something pink.

"What is this?" He said looking up at me.

_My wig._

**Miley's Point of Veiw.**

The Ocean Breeze tickled the side of my face as me and Nick walked down the beach hand in hand. Today so far just seemed like the perfect day so far. I won a bet, the weather is perfect, my boyfriend is perfect and My boyfriend was also shirtless at the moment.

It was so peacfull right now. Neither of us were saying a word, we were just enjoying eachothers presents.

"I'm gonna miss you" Nick finally spoken.

He was looking straite ahead at the endless beach. I stopped our walking and let go of his hand. He shot be a confuesed look then understood as I sat down on the sand not caring if i got sand all over my new shorts.I took hold of his hand and draged him down next to me and kissed him.

The rest of the day we just sat on the beach. The stars were starting to show as we layed on the sand getting sand in our hair and on our shirts. We talked about pretty much everything today. From the funniest childhood memories to worst things that have ever happened to us. I told him things today that I have never even told Lilly, Like how I always thought my grandpa died because I was bad and how I use wished I was a blond.I never trusted someone so much before.

"Have you thought about all the othere people watching the stars at the same time you are?" I asked staring up at the sky.

"Sometimes. You never really know who else is sharing the same focus as you... like right now someone like the Queen of England could be staring at same star as me. It's kinda weird to think about" He said slipping his hand in to mine.

"When I..When I leave on tour do you promise to look at the stars every night?" He said turning his head to look at me.

I just looked at him and said "I promise"

"I will too... Then we'll be looking at them at the same time, It'll be like were together even though we won't be" He said almost in a whisper rubbing his thumb against my cheek.

The guilt of not telling him that I'm Hannah Montana hit me when those words came out of his mouth. Gosh he's perfect, Like if I feel like I have to reach out and touch him just to make sure he's real, Ever time he's near me or even just in sight my heart speeds up but yet I don't feel nervous when I'm around him. I feel like I can just be myself.

* * *

**Dear Wonderful Readers and Reviewers,**

**Sorry for the wait,forgive me. I really hope you like this chapter, I really liked writing it.**

**WELLL.**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER.  
+& REVIEWS MAKE ME WNNA UPDATE.**

**Sincerly,  
Briiana.**


	15. I'll miss you

**Lilly's Point of View.**

Today was the day. The day "Lola" and "Hannah" go on tour with The Jonas Brothers. The day Miley and myself go on tour with our boyfriends. A day were any girl in the world would be so excited that they would pee there pants. Sure I'm excited. This liar is super excited.

"Miley, I have to tell you something" I said zipping up my last suitcase.

"What is it?" Miley said trying to fit a pair of black and white slip ons in the front pocket of her suitcase.

"Yesterday Joe woke me up and we had a pillow fight and then we started kissing and we fell on the floor-" I said until Miley cut me off.

"Lilly, you guys kiss all the time.. it's nothing really new" She said laughing quietly.

"Miley this is different. When we were kissing he found my wig" I said then put my hands on my face.

"He...found... your... wig?!!" Miley's expression changed as the words came out of ther mouth slowly.

"Yea but-" She interupted me before I could finish.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! What were you thinking, leaving it out in the open!Joe probably told Nick! Oh my Gosh he's going to be so mad at me! He'll probably break up with me and tell the world my secret cause he's so mad! Then my life will be ruined! The tour will be ruined! Everything that I've worked for in my career will be ruined!" Miley yelled. Miley never really yells at me cause she knows I hate underline hate being yelled at.

"Miley, listen" I started "Joe doesn't know your secret"

"But he found your wig. Didn't he?" Miley said with a confused look on her face.

"Yea he found it but I didn't tell him your secret,I told him that it was from Halloween" I said. Just talking about lying to Joe made me feel guilty.

"Oh thank goodness" Miley signed in relief, "Don't scare me like that. Now can you help me close this monster?" She said pointing to her over filled suitcase.

"Why don't you just get another suitcase" I asked.

"Because We can't fit that much in the bus and I already have 5 suitcase and you have 4" She explained then she sat on top of her suitcase which was my sign to zip it up.

**_z__zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmm._**

"Hey bud we gotta get going soon" Miley's Dad said to her as we made our way in the kitchen.

"I know I know but can I go to the Jonas' real fast so that me and Lilly can say 'Good bye" Miley asked her dad.

"Okay but they should be leaving sooner then us" Mr. Cyrus said before Miley took my arm and dragged me out the door.

Once we got outside we ran to the Jonas' opened front door to see Mrs. Jonas walking through the door with one blue suitcase behind her.

"Hi girls!" She said and smiled brightly at us.

"Hi Mrs. Jonas" Me and Miley said in like perfect harmony then we both walked through the front door.

There was about 10 suitcases on the couch and a small backpack on the coffee-table with a Web kin sticking out of it. My guess was that that little backpack belonged to the youngest Jonas, Franky. After taking a glance around the room I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist and some ones breath on the side of my neck.

"Hi Joe!" Miley said happily with a little wave.

"Hey brother's girlfriend, He's upstairs just to let you know" Joe said knowing that Miley was here basically for Nick.

"How do you know I'm here for him? Maybe I'm here for Kevin. He's like a big brother" Miley said putting a hand her hip then walking away.

"Sure" Joe said with his voice dripping with sarcasm to her then turned me around and hugged me to his chest tightly.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you" He said into my hair. Here comes the guilt again.

* * *

**Miley's Point of View**

Okay so I'm upstairs, Now where is that boyfriend of mine? I walked down the hall way and stuck my head in his room to see him looking around something.

"What cha' looking for?" I said making him jump then turn around.

"My god Miley, you scared me" He said then walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Thats all I get?"I asked.

"Well yea, for now" He said making me raise both eyebrows at him.

"For now?" I asked but instead of answering me he put both his hands on my cheeks and pulled my lips to his and kissed me.

Our lips danced against each other hungrily, I felt his hands slip into my back pockets to my jeans and pull me even closer to him (if that was even possible). My arm that were on my sides rose up and wrapped themselves around his neck tightly as if I was afraid he'd let go and I would lose him.

I felt a groan escape from lips as he pulled away, He just smiled and shook his head at me and leaned down and gave me one more soft kiss before looking me straight in the eye and saying "I love you"

I was speechless. No one besides my family has told me they loved me before, is was new.

I think not saying anything was the worst thing I could do but I did anyway. Nick just gave be another peck and said "I'll miss you" and then he walked away. Was that the last time I was going to see him as myself? I should of went after him and told him how felt but it was like by legs were frozen, like I was frozen in the middle of his room.

"Miley, Mr. Jonas is about to lock up the house. We gotta get out of here" I heard Lilly's voice say from the door frame of Nick's room.

"Oh, okay, Let's get going then" I said then walked out of the Jonas household with her.

When we got outside I saw Mr. Jonas on the porch with a key in his hand and out in the driveway to a rented van and a car but the windows were darken so I couldn't see through them. I just wanted to see Nick as me not Hannah. But I guess thats not going happen until after the tour...

* * *

**Dear wonderful reviewers and readers,**

**I apologize that it took me so long to update. I was grounded (sucks big time). You all understand right?  
Well I really hope you all like this chapter!**

_Remember:_

**REVIEWS MAKE ME WANNA UPDATE ((:**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER.**

**Sincerly,**

_Briiana._


	16. Tour bus

The car was completely quiet. My dad tried to start a conversation a few seconds ago but Lilly and I just replied with a simple '_yea' _and '_mhm' _,very plain responses if you ask me.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Nick said to me. In my mind love was a really strong word, you don't just say it to anyone. It's important to me. I'm not the type of person that will tell someone I love them when I don't, It bugs the hell out of me when people exchange I love you's and don't even know the word really means.

Maybe Nick didn't even mean it. Maybe he just thought it was the right thing to say to someone when your leaving them...

ASDFGHJKL;

When Lilly and I opened our doors and stepped out of the car we were greeted by Joe.

"Hannah! It's so nice to see you!" Joe said giving me a hug. Thats kinda what I needed right about now._ just a hug._

"Aw It's nice to see you Joe! I would like you to meet my best friend Lola" I said pointing to "Lola" when I said her name.

Normally "Lola" would freak out if she met a big star. Well she didn't freak out she just stood there and looked at him and he looked at her. There eyes just seemed to connect for a moment.

Joe then shook his head then said "Nice to meet you Lola". Then he gave her a hug just like the one he gave me. It was wasn't a usual Joe and Lilly hug but I then I realized it wasn't a Lilly and Joe hug it was a Lola and Joe hug there was a difference

As me and "Lola" walked on to the tour bus we realized this bus was much bigger then our usual bus. When you first walk in you walk into the kitchen, In the kitchen there was a table with six chairs around it. The counters looked like marble and there were cabinets over them and against the wall ware the counter ended there was a big silver fridge.

Lilly ran over to the fridge and opened it and punched her fist in the air and said "YES!"

Joe,who followed us in, looked over "Lola's" shoulder and said "I know it's like heaven"

I left those two to stare at all the food and drink that was in the fridge and I continued my way through the tour bus. After the kitchen there was like a hallway were there the bunks lined up against the wall. I pulled back one of the curtains and saw that the beds were like queen sized. Can you say awesome!? I continued walking until I tripped over something I looked down and saw Nick looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Hannah I'm so sorry I was checking out the bunks, Are you okay?" I just froze as he spoke to me. All I wanted to do that moment was to just rip of this stupid blond wig and say 'I love you too'. Wait did I love him?I-

"Hannah? Are you just going to get up or are you just going to stay like that the whole tour?" Nick asked smiling then he stood up and stuck a hand out to me.I took it hoping he wouldn't let go but once I was up off the ground, to my dismay he let go.

"So how are you?" He asked looking at me.

"Um..I'm uh just f-fine" The words came out in stutter when they came out of my mouth. Why was I stuttering? It's Nick,the person I feel most comfortable around.

"Thats good" Then he headed towards the direction I came from, I would have to say that was one of the most plain conversations I have ever had with Nick- never mind. I keep forgetting I'm Hannah effin' Montana.

I shook my head to straiten myself out then I headed down the bus more. After the bunks there was six small closets three on each side just like the bunks. I walked a bit farther and there was a door to my right. I was guessing this was the bathroom, So I opened it and looked in side. It was a decent the sized bathroom. It had a shower,a toilet and there was a giant mirror over the sink. I closed the door then walked in to the back room. The back room was nice! There was two leather couches and a flat screen television,a mini fridge built in to one of the armrest of the couch and there was cup holders on the armrests too. I looked next to the Tv and there was a huge stack of movies.

I have to say that this tour bus is pretty great.

I sat on one of the couches and just thought how I was going to make this tour with out jumping on Nick and kissing him. Hmm Maybe I can just stay away from him or act like I hate him..No I can't do that.. How about I wear tape over my mouth so that I can't kiss his warm...soft...lips. OK I need stop thinking about him! But I don't want to stop thinking about him...

"Hannah?" I turned around to see who spoke my fake name.

It was Kevin Jonas.

Kevin was a nice guy, I didn't really know him that well... but I wanted to get to know him, He _is _Nick's brother and I'm also going to be sharing a bus with him for a while so I honestly had no choice.

"Hey!How are you?" I said putting on a fake smile.

"I'm actually pretty great, I love going on tour! There's not much to do were I live I don't know much people. All I know is my Family and my brothers girlfriends" He said.

"They have girlfriends?Didn't know that." I said. I'm a horrible actress..

"Yea they do, really nice girls and Nick and Joe really like them, I'm surprized they're not all depressed like they were on the ride here" He said looking down the bus, most likely making sure Nick and Joe didn't hear him.

"They were depressed? They seem fine and Happy!" I said.

"I think trying to put on a happy face for you and your friend um.." He said not knowing Lola's name.

"Lola." I said helping him out.

"Oh yes, Lola, thats the name. Well all of us are going to pick out bunks and closets and get some clothes up in here, So lets get to it!" Kevin said smiling then he lead the way to the bunks.

* * *

**Dear wonderful Readers and Reviewers,**

**I am so so sorry that it took me so long to update. I couldn't think of a thing to write. Honestly, I re-wrote this chapter about 15 times.. I'm trying to make this story sound different from all the othere tour stories. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ME LET ME KNOW.**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME WANNA UPDATE ((:**

**Sincerly,  
Briiana.**


	17. Hello guilt

"NICK!" Joe shouted "I already picked that bunk! It's the most comfortable!It's MINE"

I looked over at Nick and Joe fighting over the bunk closest to the bathroom. Honesly they were acting like children,it's just a bunk.

"It's not just a bunk!" Joe yelled as if he read my thoughts.

This little fight of theirs had to end. I strutted over to were the bunks were and sat down on the bunk they were fighting over and closed the curtain.

Silence filled the room until I heard Nick say "Did she just-?"

"I think she did Nick" I heard Joe say.

I peeked my head out of the curtain and looked up at Joe,Nick,Lilly and Kevin staring down at me. I just smiled at them.

"I think Hannah claimed her bunk" Lilly said. Then everyone started laughing. Nick fell on the floor laughing with his head down, he put his head up and looked at me. He froze as his eyes connected with mine. I tryed to break our little staring contest but I couldn't...but then I saw him mouth 'Miley' and I looked away from him and closed the curtain to my new bunk.

Ok ok Miley don't panic, Maybe you were just seeing things. Maybe he didn't just mouth my name, maybe he was just yawning. YEA! That's it! He was just yawning. mmhm. Just yawning...._I wish._

I peeked out of the curtain like 10 minutes later and no one was there. thank you lord.

I got up out of the bunk and heard sounds coming from the kitchen. So I'm guessing that's were everyone is. I walked into the backroom and saw Nick sitting there with his cellphone in his hand. Should I go talk to him? Yea I think I should... Wish me luck.

"Hey" I said sitting on the couch next to him but not to close.

"Can I ask you something?" He said looking straite ahead.

"Sure, Ask me anything!" I said. I really hope he doesn't ask if I'm Miley, I'll probably scream if he does or cry..

"Okay so I told my girlfriend I loved her before I left but she didn't say anything back she just stood there and said nothing, Do think I should call her?"He asked turning torwards me.

"NO! I mean no you shouldn't call her,you should... text her!or you could wait till she calls you!" I said in a rush.

"Yea if she doesn't call tonight, I'll just call her tomorrow" He said.

"Sounds good, I'll- I mean she'll be waiting by the phone!" I said then walked away and went into the kitchen.

"Guess what Hannah? The bus is gonna start going soon! Our first show is tonight!" Joe said literly hopping around the kitchen.

theshowtheshowtheshowtheshow

"Are You guys ready for HANNAH MONTANA!!" I heard one my back singers say to the crowd as I crouched over on the platform under the stage that was about to rise me up to the stage.I felt the platform I was on move up slowly and I started to stand up just as slow until I could see the stage and hear the crowds cheer. The fans were probably my favorite part about being "Hannah Montana" People really did like me! I love the fans they make me who I am well... who Hannah is.

I felt as if I hadn't been on stage in forever. The crowds sound ran throw my hears in little music notes. They were the real stars. I bet there voices would be lost by the end of the night.

I looked at all the faces and said "Okay I'm going to start out with a song that I know that everyone knows!". The music started for Best of Both Worlds and I said "BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!" into the microphone I was holding.

I sung about 5 more songs or so after that then I said "Are you guy ready for my good friends the JONAS BROTHERS!" The crowd went wild as Joe,Kevin and Nick walked up on stage.

That was my que to walk off stage and let the Jonas Brothers have their time with the crowd! I was tired. I felt as if I just ran a marathon.

Lilly or shall I say Lola ran up to me and hugged me and said,"Hannah you did great!" Then she backed away "Ew! Your all sweaty!"

"I know!" I said fanning myself with my hand.

Lola and I walked over and into my dress room and I plopped on the couch in there and took off my wig.

"I hate this thing!" I said running my fingers through the hair on the wig.

"I like mine!" Lilly said bouncing around in the mirror on the wall.

"Say that after running around stage" I said looking in her direction.

"I will!" She said.

After a long pause I said:

"Lilly, Earlier today mine and Nick's eye's sorta connected and I could of sworn he mouthed Miley to me" I said as fast as I could.

"Are you sure? He could of been yawning" She said. You see this is why we're best friends,We always think alike, I swear we were seperated at birth.

"That's what I thought! but I honestly doubt that he was yawning. I swear he mouthed Miley" I said sittiing up on the couch.

"Maybe because you have your eyes, You just reminded him of you" Lilly said sitting down next to me.

I gave her a confuesed look "That doesn't make sense"

"Yes it does!You as in Hannah reminded Nick of You as in Miley" She said.

Maybe Lilly was right. Maybe Nick just thinks that "Hannah" looks like Miley and that's why he mouthed Miley, that so makes sense! I'm so happy I have Lilly as a friend. If I didn't have her I would probably still be freaking about Nick knowing my secret.

backtothebusbacktothebusbacktothebus.

"I'm going to bed!" Kevin said "I'm absolutly worn out!" After that he went off the bunks.

Lilly,Joe,Nick and Myself where sitting on the couch in the backroom watching television.

Nick stood up with out saying a word and went in to the kitchen. A few minutes later I followed making a excuse about getting some water.

In the kitchen I saw Nick looking out the window up at the stars. He didn't notice I was standng there. He took his eyes off the sky and looked down at his phone and started typing something. I wonder who he's texting....

I heard I little buzz coming from my bunk.

I walked over to my bunk and crawled in it and took my phone in my hand and saw I had a text from Nick saying:

**Are you looking at the stars?**

What kind of question was that? Then I remebered...

_"When I..When I leave on tour do you promise to look at the stars every night?" He said turning his head to look at me._

_I just looked at him and said "I promise"_

_"I will too... Then we'll be looking at them at the same time, It'll be like were together even though we won't be" He said almost in a whisper rubbing his thumb against my cheek._

I texted him back and said:

**I will be.**

Then I ran to the front of the bus and sat in the seat next to the driver and look out at the stars out the big window in front of me.

"You don't mind if I hangout up here, do you?" I asked turning to the bus driver.

He wasn't really your usual looking bus driver. He looked about 30 and for a 30 year old he was pretty attractive. He dark short hair that was pointed in different directions and really blue eyes. He seemed cool.

"I don't mind Miss Montana, It's your bus" He said not taking his eyes off the road.

I felt my phone vibrate again

**good.  
So how are you?  
I miss you.**

I texted back:

**I pretty tired actually.  
hbu?**

A few seconds later my phone vibrated

**I'm okay, I would better if I was with you.**

Hello guilt, it has bearly been a day and I already want to rip my wig off and just tell Nick the truth. Maybe I could talk to my dad tomorrow about it...

* * *

_Hello wonderful readers and reveiwers!_

_I'm real sorry that it took me so long to update! I've been busy.  
I don' really have alot to say.._

_so _

_REVIEW MAKE ME WANNA UPDATE!_

_sincerly,  
Briiana._


	18. I just wish he'd understand

**Lilly's(Lola's) Point of Veiw..**

I can totally handle this whole "Hannah/Lola secret " thing. I still act like myself around around Joe, I laugh at all his jokes, we just don't kiss or flirt.. The whole not kissing thing is probably the hardest thing for me. When me and Joe kiss it's like I'm in another world , I love it but I can hold back. I'm not some sorta animal that can't help but kiss her boyfriend at every moment she can.

Last night we both fell asleep on the couch . Not on eachother or anything, we were at seperate sides of the couch not even touching. I woke up before him and all I could do is stare at him when he was asleep. I'm not trying to be creepy or anything, I'm just amazed how gorgeous he is sleeping, it not that he's not gorgeous when he's awake.. he just looks so peaceful..and calm.

"Wouldn't it be arkward if he wakes up and catches you staring at him?" I turned around as fast as I could to see Kevin standing there with smile on his face.

"I- uh-I wasn't staring!" I whispered yelled.

"Yea sure, I should warn you though, he has a girlfriend that he's pretty much in love with her" Kevin said.

"I know he- uh - he told me about her" I said getting up and walking past Kevin and in to the kitchen.

Joe did actually tell me about...well me last night. He told me he loved her and wished she could be here with him. When he said this to me last night I didn't know what to say. I felt...guilty. He also said I should meet her one day cause he thinks that me and her would get along really good. To bad he doesn't know that I am her..

"Hello!Earth to Lola!" Miley said waving her hand infront of my face.

"Oh uh sorry, I was just thinking" I said getting a spoon and scooping it in to Miley's cerial.

"Sure Lilly eat my cerial" Miley said pushing her bowl infront of me- Wait did she just call me Lilly, Nick's sitting right there!

"What did you just call her?" Nick said looking up from what he was eating.

"Lola... that _is_ her name" Miley said.

"Oh, Sorry I'm still half asleep" He said shaking his head then directing his focus back to his food.

I looked at Miley and mouthed "Blow your secret much?".

She just shrugged and mouthed "opps".

"Good Morning brother, Hannah and Lola!" Joe said walking in to the kitchen with Kevin behind him. Gosh I really hope Kevin didn't tell Joe that I was staring at him when he was asleep.

You know...I never realized how cute Joe looked in the morning...

"What Lola didn't stare enough at me when I was asleep" Joe said smiling then taking a seat next to me. I hate Kevin right now.

"I wasn't staring at you, I don't know what your talking about!" I said not making eye contact with him.

"That not what Kevin said" Joe said smirking at me.

I glared at Kevin as he looked through the fridge "Kevin Lies" I said through my teeth then looked over at Miley for help.

"How could Lola be staring at you when she was here with me and Nick" Miley said to Joe, " Right Nick?" She said nugging the half asleep Nick.

Nick had his head resting on the table and he mumbled something that Miley seemed to understand. They really are cute together.. I wonder how Miley's dealing with this "Hannah secret" thing, we havn't really talken about it except last night in her dressing room but it wasn't a very long conversation...

**Miley's(Hannah's) Point of View**

After breakfast I felt the bus come to a hault and I looked out he window and saw we were at one of the those stops along the highway. Maybe I could go talk to my dad now..

"I'm gona go check in with my dad" I said getting up from the table.

I made my way outside and to my dads bus and knocked on the door. Nick's mom answered it with a smile and said:

"Hannah! You must be here to see your dad, come on in"

"Actually can you just ask him to come out here?" I asked with a small smile.

She just nodded and went back in the bus.

Okay now what am I going to say to my dad? Do I say "Oh Daddy , I can't hold myself back from Nick can I please tell him I'm Hannah?!" UM no! I could just ask him what he would do if Nick, Joe and Kevin found out my secret? Hmm What happens if he gets mad about me even thinking about telling the Jonas family my most sacred secret? Would he make me quit the tour? Okay, I need to stop worrying myself.. It's just dad.

"Hey bud" He said walking out of the bus.

"He-hey dad" I said smileing "I was wondering if I could maybe um maybe I could tell Nick my secret.." I said looking down at my shoes.

Before he could answer a girl who looked about 9 came up to me and said " Are you Hannah Montana!?" I nodded and she let out the loudest scream "O My Gosh! I love you so much! Can you sign this please please please!"

I gave her a big smile and said "Sure!" and then I took the pen and paper out of her little hand, "What's your name sweety?"

"Abby!" She said smiling.

I sign _"Keep rockin' Abby! ~Hannah Montana*"_

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She said then ran torward and older women, I'm guessing that's her mom.

I looked back at my dad "So..?"

"Miley, I don't know.. Can you really trust your secret with these boys? What happens if one of them gets mad at you and tells the world your Hannah?" He said.

"It's my secret dad!" I said, "and I trust Nick"

"No Miley, if you tell them I will make you leave the tour" He said calmly.

"FINE" I yelled and turned around and made my way back to the bus.

As much as I wanted to be mad at my dad, I couldn't be. I know he's just looking after me. I just wish he'd understand..

* * *

_Hello Readers and Reviewers,  
Thank for all your reviews last chapter and all the othere chapters,I don't think you guys understand how much I appreciate all your reviews.  
Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any ideas for the story I'd be glad to hear them (:_

_REVIEWS MAKE ME WANNA UPDATE._

_TRY NOT TO BE A SILENT READER._

_Sincerly,  
Briiana._


	19. I'm not stupid!

**Miley's Point of View.**

"Come on Come on and touch me baby!" I heard Nick singing through the bathroom door.

"Singing The Doors, huh?" I said through the bathroom door.

He stuck his head out of the bathroom and gave a "I-think-your-crazy" look. His wet hair falling in face looked so cute, I just wanted to take a hold of that beautiful faced and kiss it but I have self control so, I WON'T do that!

"Don't judge me, I heard you singing Nsync yesterday" He said smirking at me then disapearing back behind the bathroom door leaving me blushing on the othere side.

"You were singing Nsync?" Lilly said coming up to me.

"No I-" I started.

Nick shot his head out of the bathroom door and said, "Yes she did" then disapeared behind the door...again.

"Don't listen to him, he lies" I said looking at the bathroom door. I bet he's shirtless in there... I just wanna open that door and-

"Yea yea, just like Kevin lied this morning" She said smiling at me.

"Shut up!" I said then playfully slapped her in the arm.

"OW!" She yelled echoing through the tour bus.

"LOLA ARE YOU OKAY?" I heard Joe shout from the kitchen. It's strange how much Joe cares about Lilly even though she's Lola maybe since Lilly has been acting like herself he feels a connection like he does when he's with Lilly, I wonder if Nick cares if I get hurt even though I'm Hannah.. Maybe I should test that later... but do I want him to care about Hannah?He isn't dating her. If I wasn't Hannah I would be jelious that he cares about some other girl like he cares about me. Does that sound wierd?

"YEA!" Lilly said smiling at me.

"That was kind of adorable" I whisper.

"I know" She said smiling as if I just gave her candy.

After the words left her mouth Nick came out of the bathroom with his hair wet, still looking hot as always. Two words kept running through my head:self control.

"What are you smiling about?" He said looking at Lilly.

"Um nothing?" Lilly said then looking over at me.

"Sure.." Nick said flashing a small smile at me then he walked in to the kitchen where his brothers were.

As soon as he was out of sight I motioned Lilly over to the backroom.I wanted to talk to her. We have bearly had a conversation since the tour started. I just hope the boys can't hear us from back here. I can't hear them when they're back here, so I guess that they can't hear us.

"So.." Lilly said flopping down on the couch.

"I talked to my dad after breakfast this morning about telling them..." I said not really wanting to tell her what my dad said.

"O my god! What did he say?!" She said bouncing up and down.

"He didn't even think about it,he said no like as soon as I asked him! He doesn't trust them and he also said that if I do tell them he is going to make me leave the tour! The whole situation kind of pisses me off. He doesn't even know them enough to decide whether or not to trust them! but maybe he's right that I shouldn't tell them. I don't know how Nick will react if I did tell him" I said then looked up to see Nick standing there.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"That I- uuh" _think Miley think!_ He just looked at me waiting for an answer,"That I um- That I know Miley!" I blurted out. What did I just say?

"You do? From where?" He said taking a seat between me and Lilly.

I looked at Lilly for help. She better help me! I helped her this morning.

"From Nashville!" Lilly said smiling. THANK YOU LILLY!

"Yea! From Nashville I knew her before she moved to California, We lost touch though and I was just thinking about it out loud to Lilly" I said then patted my hand over my heart and said,"I miss her dearly"

"Oh, I could call her and you can talk to her if you want..." He said.

"NO! um.. she might be mad that I lost contact with her I don't want to start a fight" I said acting sad.

"I see, Well I'm going to call her anyway just because" He said then got up.

"Lilly, what am I suppose to do?" I whispered despertly.

"Nothing. He can't call you" She said. I gave her a look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I stole his phone" She said laughing showing me Nick's phone in her hand.

"How did you- Never mind I don't care. Thank you, I love you" I said giving her a hug, " You've always have my back" I said still hugging her. I let go of her and relized that he could just use Joe or Kevin's phone. Oh God I'm definality not going to last this tour. I Got it! I can just go in the bathroom if he calls and put my cell phone on vibrate so he can't hear my ringtone.

GOSH I'M SO SMART.

"Have you seen my phone?" Nick said walking back in to the back room.

"Um..Yea, right here" I said taking his phone out of Lilly's hand and throwing it to him.

"Thanks" He said then walked away.

"Why did you do that!? I just saved your ass and you put it back in danger!" Lilly whispered yelled at me.

"I have a idea, if any one asks I'm in the shower" I said then got up and grabbed some clothes out of my little closet and went in to the bathroom, turned my phone on vibrate and turned on the shower. I hope he doesn't hear the shower through the phone!

Okay Nick should be calling me any second. As soon as that thought went through my head my phone started vibrating.

I clicked the answer button and put the phone up to my ear and said "Hello" quietly.

"It's so nice to hear your voice" I heard Nick say through the phone. I think it's pretty sad how he doesn't even notice me and Hannah have the same voice or maybe he does relize he just hasn't said anything to anyone.

"Nice to hear your voice too" I said softly giggeling.

"Why are you talking so quietly?" He asked.

"Oh uh my dad grounded me. I'm not even suppose to be on the phone but, I decided to be a little rebelous for you" I said.

"Why'd you get grounded?" He asked.

"What's with all the questions?" I said trying to avoid making up another lie.

"Just courious, and hey I only asked two questions" He said laughing a little.

"So how's the tour going?" I asked changing the subject.

"What's with all the questions" He asked.

"Don't mock me!" I whispered yelled.

"I wasn't mocking you" He said defending himself.

"Yes you were" I said taking off my wig and playing with it between my fingers.

"Jeeze, I miss you" He said.

"I know you do" I said.

"You don't miss me?" He said sounding offended.

It's kind of funny how I miss him when I basically with him 24/7. I miss kissing him, I miss him holding me, I miss the flirting and how he ran his fingers through my hair. I miss feeling all warm in the cheeks when he tells me I'm beautiful, even though I think he only says it cause he has to. I just miss him acting like a boyfriend.

"Miley? Is that a no?" He said sounding hurt.

"No! I thought I heard my dad coming sorry, Of course I miss you!" I said.

"Wanna know what I miss the most?" He said.

"Yea" I said switching the phone to my other ear.

"I miss your smile" He said making me blush and smile.

"I would tell you what I miss the most but I can't" I said.

"And why's that?" He said in a flirty kind of way, I could almost hear him smirking through the phone.

"I'd have to show you" I said.

"What would you show me?" He wondered.

"The feeling of our lips touching" I whispered blushing.

"I wish you could show me that" He mumbeled

"What was that?"

"I said that I wish you could show me" He said slowly pronoucing each word carefully.

"Metoo" I said "Listen, I have to go. Text me later!"

"Okay, bye I love you" He said it again. Oh why does those three words always make me speachless?

"Bye" I said quietly then I pressed the end button with my thumb and pressed my phone against my forehead.

Why did he have to say that to me!? I doubt that he even knows what the word means. I'm not ready to say that to him. I don't know what love feels like.. I do really really like Nick and I can't even picture my life without him. Is that love? Never wanting to be without a person?I just don't know.

I put back on my wig and turned off the shower then changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt with some design on it then walked out of the bathroom and headed torward the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen I heard a sign coming from Nick's bunk which was next to mine.

I looked into his bunk to see a hurt looking Nick laying down with his cellphone on his chest. His hot muscular...OK I need to stop.

"You okay?" I said.

"I don't know" He said staring in to space.

What could he be possibly upset about? Is it because I didn't say I love you back. I should be mad at him, It's like he's pushing me to say I love you back.

"What's wrong?" I said sitting on the floor in front of his bunk.

"Okay, so I told Miley I loved her again and once again she went all quiet on me" I saw him close his eyes then continue "I don't know why but it's just bugs me, I know I love her. What I'm feeling is definality not just liking. I'm sure, I just wish she knew that but I'm afraid to tell her. She might just tell me she doesn't love me and never will.I just- I'm sorry for dumping all this on you, Hannah"

"It's- uh fine,I- uh..maybe she doesn't know how to love" I said looking down at my fingers lacing and unlacing them together.

I slowly looked up to see him staring at me as if he was trying to figure something out.

"You have her eyes" He said almost in a whisper.

"Lots of people have the same colored eyes" I said looking back down.

"and her smile, laugh-"He stopped and went in deep thought. "You're always take your phone out when I text her and when I called her you weren't around, I didn't even hear your voice.."

"Nick stop, I was in the shower that's why you didn't hear my voice, and all this is just a coincidence" I said going to get up. I was half way up when I felt his hand tug on mine making me stop and look at him.

"I love her and I would never keep anything from her" He said softly.

I just looked at him. I didn't know what to say.

"You called Lola Lilly this morning"He said.

"Nick- I didn't" I lied.

"Miley, I'm not stupid!" He said loudly.

I heard something drop and the sound of shattering glass come from the kitchen. I turned my head to look but Nick's hand stopped me and turned me back making me look at him.I still didn't know what to say. I knew he wasn't stupid, I knew this wasn't going to work out... Gosh I feel like I'm gonna cry

"Miley..." He said.

"I love you" I said looking down again.

He lifted my head back up and smiled at me.

"I know" He said then he pulled down with him in to his bunk and close the curtain.

As soon as the curtain closed our lips connected.

"So this is what you missed the most?" He said kissing me inbetween each word.

Instead of answering him I pulled him closer to me and moaned softly. He went to pull away to say something but I stopped him and whispered"stop talking" then reconnected our lips. I know It's been a short while but I don't know- It just feels forever since we've kissed. I can't even explain it.

I heard yelling and I pulled away from Nick and stuck my head out of the curtain to see if I could see whats going on.

"Joe, I-" I heard Lilly say.

"Just leave me alone!" I heard Joe yell. Joe yelling at Lilly? That just doesn't seem like him.

* * *

**Hello there Readers and Reviewers.**

**I had a small fight with my self deciding whether or not to put up this chapter up. I was worried that it was to soon to let Nick in on the Hannah secret. I just hope I didn't make a mistake by putting up this up. This is the longest chapter I have written. Forgive me if it's horrible. Oh! If there are mistakes in this chapter or any othere chapter I should let you guys know when I save a document on here it like cuts out words and letters. **

**sincerly,  
Briiana.**

**p.s**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE AND WNNA UPDATE.  
:D**


	20. I can't believe this

_"MILEY, I'M NOT STUPID!" Nick's voice echoed through the whole entire bus._

_As soon as the words processed through my head the glass in my hand dropped. I felt as if I lost feeling through out my whole body. I wouldn't of reacted this way if the shower was still on and If I didn't hear the bathroom door open a few minutes ago. Miley wasn't in the bathroom anymore, meaning she wasn't on the phone with Nick. Nick must of figured out Miley is Hannah or Miley told him but Miley wouldn't of done that. So Nick must of figured it out._

_"Did he just say Miley?" Joe asked totally ignoring the fact that I just dropped a glass on the floor. Jeeze, he notices Nick shouting Miley but he doesn't notice me breaking a glass basically right in front of him._

_"Joe, Miley's not here. He must be on the phone" Kevin said looking over at me "You need help with that?"_

_I shook my head no then dropped down to my knees with a rag in my hand. I started picking the glass chunks off the floor carefully. __Once I was done picking up the glass I turned to Joe and Kevin._

_"Nick's not on the phone with Miley" I stated._

_"Then who's he talking to?" Kevin said._

_"Miley" I said softly._

_"I don't get it" Joe said looking straite at me._

_"Miley is Hannah" I said looking down at the floor._

_"Wha-" Joe started then stopped as soon as he saw me take off my wig._

_"Lilly" The look on his face was a mix of shock,hurt and disbelief._

_"Yea?" I said trying not to make eye contact with him but some how my eyes ended up on his._

_"I can't believe this" He said shaking his head at the table._

_"Joe, I-" I started._

_"Just leave me alone!" He shouted at me._

An hour ago I told Joe I was Lola. Him yelling at me hurt alot.I hate getting yelled at by anyone. Today I found out it hurts the most when Joe yells. Joe has never yelled at me before. We've never even had a fight,the closest we had to a fight was a pillow fight.

I keep having a small debate inside my head whether or not to go and at least try to talk to him. I just want to explain to him why I couldn't tell him. I'm afraid to even try to talk to him, I'm afraid if I do talk to him he'll yell at me or worst...ignore me.

"Lilly,I'm sorry. If didn't go and talk to Nick he wouldn't of figured out that I was...well me, and Joe wouldn't be mad at you" Miley said pulling back th curtain to my bunk where I was curled up in a ball.

"He would of found out sooner or later anyway. I'm pretty sure he would be even madder if it was later in the tour" I said staring at the wall.

"Why don't you try to talk to him?" She asked.

"I think I'll wait till he comes and talks to me..." That seems like a good plan.

"Well good luck with that!" As soon as the words left her mouth she left leaving me with my thoughts.

Well good luck with that? Geee thanks friend! Those were definality the words I wanted to hear! SARCASM! I could scream.

**Miley Point of View.**

Well good luck with that? Did I honestly just say that? I just don't know what to say to her, I feel completely useless. Somehow I feel like Joe being mad at Lilly is my fault.

I walked in to the backroom to see Nick, Joe and Kevin talking. I sat myself down next to Nick and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Why are you not mad at her?" I heard Joe say. I looked to see his eyes glaring me,_ if looks could kill..._

"Because I'm not a stupid ass like you" Nick said looking at Joe.

"But she lied to you" Joe said back switching his glare over to Nick.

"Technically she didn't. I never asked if she was Hannah Montana, so she never just didn't tell me and I understand why unlike you" Nick said pulling me closer to him.

"Your so stupid" Joe said under his breath.

"What was that?" Nick said.

"I said your stupid" Joe said.

"Oh Joe please enlighten me and tell me why I'm stupid" Nick said gripping my shoulder tighter.

"Your stupid for forgiving her! She's a liar just like her friend!" Joe yelled standing up and pointing at me.

"Well her friend is your girlfriend! I honestly hope Lilly dumps your sorry ass" Nick said getting up and walking out of the room. I've never seen Nick mad like that before or fight with one of his brothers.

"This is your fault!" Joe said pointing at me.

"Your right, It's my fault your being an ass and won't even listen to Lilly. You know the reason she didn't tell you? because I told she couldn't and if she did my dad would make me leave the tour. If you took 2 minutes to listen what Lilly had to say instead of barging off tell her to leave you alone you would of known that" I said getting up to look for Nick.

I pulled back the curtain to his bunk and he wasn't there so I went into the kitchen to see he wasn't there. Then I saw him sitting in the seat next to the bus driver. Oh My God the bus driver! He could of heard everything and could spill to the media!

**Nick's Point of View**

"So she told you,huh?" What is this bus driver talking about. If Miley wouldn't of told me why would she go telling our driver?

"You look kind of shocked. Don't worry I'm an old friend of her dads, he ran the Hannah idea by me before it all started. I think he asked me to be your driver because he had a feeling that the secret would get out and didn't want someone spreading it" The driver said.

"Does Miley know you know?" I asked turning my head to him.

"Nope." He said still looking straite at the road.

I just nodded my head understanding, I didn't really know what else to say.

"Did you freak?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, I kind of understood why she didn't tell me. She never really told me actually, I figured it out. I don't why she thought I wouldn't figure out it was her in a wig" I said.

"If you didn't freak then why are you up here?"

"Well, My brother didn't take it so well and he just pissed me off" I said running my hand through my hair.

"I see" He responded.

"I should go check on Miley, I hope Joe didn't say anything to her to make her upset" I said getting up to see Miley there looking at me.

"Hey" I said walking over to her.

"Did you say anything to the bus driver? or did he say anything to you?" Miley said probably as fast as she could.

"He's a friend of your dads, it's fine. He knew about Hannah Montana before you did" I said.

"Oh my god! My dad! He's gonna make me get off the tour!" She said starting to pace.

"What are you talking about?" I said confuesed

"My dad told me that If I tell you my secret he'd make me quit the tour!" She said still pacing.

"I thought your dad liked me?" I said still confuesed.

"He does, he just doesn't trust you just yet. He thinks that you or your brothers might spill my secret if you guys get mad" She said and stopped pacing.

"You don't think that do you?" She just looked down at the ground and went all silent.

"You do don't you?" She stayed silent.

"I can't believe this. Miley, I would never do that to you,even if I did get mad and Joe and Kevin wouldn't do that either. I thought you trusted me? I trust you with everything.." I said looked at her to see her eyes still darting at the ground.

"Dammit Miley, look at me" I said then saw her head rise up slowly and look at me. She looked like she was about to cry and I instantly felt bad.

I made my way closer to her and hugged her tighly, a second later I felt her arms find them selfs around my back.

"I understand if you don't love me any more" She said softly in to my ear.

I pulled away a little and looked at her "Miley, I love you and nothing will change that, I promise. It's just earlier you said you loved me too and now your basically saying you don't trust me. I don't get it"

"I do trust you!" She said moving her arms to my neck, "I was just worried that you'd wouldn't be okay with me being Hannah Montana"

"I'm okay with you being Hannah Montana. I think it's really cool actually that we have more in common" I said.

"Your Hannah Montana too?" She laughing.

"You got me!" I said laughing with her."No, We've got music in common too and music is pretty much me"

"I know it is" She said putting her face in my shirt.

* * *

_Wonderful readers and reviewers,  
Sorry it took me so long to update. It's just that everything I wrote just sounded all wrong.  
And like I said last time when I save my documents words and letters always get takin' out , it's MADDNESS._

_leave me some love (:_

_Sincerly,  
Briiana._


	21. Sounds Solid

"Lilly" I heard Kevin say outside my curtain.

"Yea" I said just loud enough so he could hear me.

"We're all headin' out to the venue, you coming?" He asked.

"No, I think I'm just gonna chill here" I answered then opened my curtain, "Kevin?" He looked at me, "um, can you wish Miley Good Luck for me?"

He just smiled and nodded his head and left. A part of me wanted to ask if he was going to tell anyone about the "Hannah secret" which wasn't much of a secret now... but for some reason I knew his answer would be "her secrets safe with me". I never really got close with Kevin but if he's anything like Joe, I know he won't tell anyone. Even though Joe is upset about it and I'm kind of pissed at him,I still trust him.

I curled back up in my bunk and just layed there and thought about nothing.

**5 minutes later...**

AHH! Why didn't I go to the concert! Oh yea, Joe. I just didn't want to face him. I have decided that I'm just going to hide in my bunk until the tour is over or at least until Joe comes and talks(not yell) to me and I think I'm going to stick to that. Wonder how long it's been since they left.

**20 minutes later...**

Okay, it must of been at least an hour since they left. I can't take the quiet! It's was easier to relax with Nick and Miley talking in Mileys' bunk or hearing Joe and Kevin bicker in the kitchen. Maybe I can take a shower to past time!

**1 hour later...**

Okay I took a nice long shower and used up all the hot water! They're going to walk through the door any minute! I can feel it.

**10 minutes later...**

Okay that feeling was wrong...

About 4hrs later I heard the door open and Miley say "Shh" and "Lilly might be asleep" _might as well be._

**. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .**

I slowly opened my eyes to see Joe sleeping beside me. I gently shook him and he made no movement so I punched him in the stomach and he turned his body towards me and looked at me as if waking up to me was a normal thing. He basically broke up with me yesterday and he's sleeping next to me?! I just don't get it. Was yesterday a dream? Maybe Joe never found out Mileys secret! No, it definality happened cause' I don't think I would of felt so much pain if it was just a dream...

"What are you doing in here?" I ask, "Your mad at me, you yelled and walked away from me. Go to your own bunk!" I said leaning into the wall.

"I don't even remember falling asleep here" He said not even making a move to get out of my bunk, "but I did come over here to talk to you but I don't know,I couldn't get myself to wake you up so I decided to wait till' you woke up. I guess I fell asleep, sorry"

"It's fine what were you going to talk to me about?" I asked watching him move his elblow up and rest his head on the palm of his hand. It was as if I was memorized by every movement he made, taking it in slowly.

"Okay well first I was going to tell you that I'm stupid" He stopped when I responded with a,"You got that right" then he continued," and that I'm sorry and I should of listened to what you had to say and that I love you" Aaa I loved hearing those three words. "Then I was going to look at you and see your reaction and if it was good, I was going to kiss you and be happy that we made it through our first fight" He finished.

"and if you get a bad reaction?" I asked.

"I would keep talking and begging for your forgivness until I would get a good reaction cause I love you and sometimes I hope thats enough" He said looking me in the eyes.

"Sounds solid" I said smiling.

He took that as a good reaction and leaned forward and pulled me gentally by the neck and captured my lips with his own. How good it felt to kiss him again. I hitched a leg around his waist as he rolled on top of me. My mouthed opened slowly and I touched my tongue to his lips and he automatically opened his mouth and met my tongue with his own. My other leg hitched itself around his waist on the oppisite side of my other leg.

"Mmm, well never been in this postion before" Joe said with my lips still against his.

I just smiled and continued kiss and pull him closer to me.

"Morning Lilly" Miley said opening the and I tryed to get out of the postion he were in but it was to late.

I watched her eyes get wide and she said,"By the looks of it, it seems that you two made up, well, made out" She said then walked away with Nick trailing behind her. Nick just looked down at the postion we were in then looked back up.

"Now where were we?" Joe said reconnecting our lips and closing the curtain with the hand closest to it.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Dear wonderful readers and reviewers,_

_I just want to thank you for the reviews and remind everyone : _**NOT TO BE A SILENT READER** _and to say I'm sorry for the wait and the shortness of this chapter. (;_

_REVIEWS MAKE ME WNNA UPDATE!!! :D_

_Sincerly,_

_Briiana._


	22. Whatta a mighty fine tease

"What am I going to do?" I said plopping my head on to the sad attempt of a kitchen table.

"We could just act like we don't know?" Nick said running his fingers through my messy curls. I rose my head off the table and looked at him for a brief second trying to take in the idea.

"Nick your brillient!" I said grabbing his face and pullled it towards me and kissed the side of his face then pulled back.

"Well, you know" He said smiling,pretending to pop his collar.

"Aw I love you" I said bringing my lips towards his then I moved back quickly , "I should go tell Lilly!". I then got from my seat and looked back at him just sitting there with this shocked look on his face.

"What?" I said.

"Your a tease" He said folding his arms infront of himself.

"How am I a tease?" I asked smiling innocently and walked back over to him and sat on his lap.

"You were about to kiss me and you just like pulled away" He pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said turning myself so that I was completly facing him and I wrapped my arms arounds his neck and slowly brought my face torwards his , "But I gotta tell Lilly!" I said then I got up off him and ran over to Lilly"s bunk and tapped my hand against the fabric of the curtain.

Joe stuck just his head out of the curtain and said "How can I help you, Miley?"

"I wanna talk to Lilly" I said.

"She's busy, I'll leave a message though" He said.

"Tell her that we can't let my dad know that you guys know my secret" I said then walked up to the front of the bus to see Nick sitting there still but I just smiled and passed him to talk to the driver.

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask sweetly to him.

"Sure, what is it?" He said nicely not even glancing off the road.

"Can you not tell my dad that Nick, Joe and Kevin know my secret?" I asked.

"You want me to lie to my very dear friend who is also paying me?" He said.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Ok" He shrugged. _Wow that was easy_.

"Thank you, thank you!" I said then I walked back into the kitchen to see Nick not there. Hm, wonder where he went, probably in the bathroom.

Now all I have to do is talk to Kevin, He's probably in the back room texting or on his laptop like he always is. So I made my way to the back room and like I predicted Kevin was there on his laptop.

"Hey there Kevin" I said happily sitting next to him.

"Hi Miley" He said turning to me.

"So my dad told me if I told you guys my secret then he'll kick me off the tour so, I came up with this plan,well Nick came up with the plan of not telling him that you all know. You in?" I said as fast as I could.

"Um sure. I won't tell him I know. The tour would be basically ruined if you and Lola- I mean Lilly left. Plus I think Nick and Joe would gang up on me if I was the reason you guys kicked off the tour" Kevin said making me laugh a little.

"Yea, I think they might. Any who! THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I said hugging Kevin then stood up to go to my bunk so I could lay down. I'm still a little tired from the concert from the night before. Thank goodness were driving all day. I think I'll just sleep today.

"Tired?" I heard Nick say. I kept my eyes closed and turned away from the opening to my bunk and faced the wall.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

Keeping my body faced at the wall and my eyes close I mumbled out a "sure" it kinda sounded like a moan though..As soon as the simple little word left my mouth I felt the mattress move and Nick's front against my back and a arm wrap around my waist. I could fall asleep like this every night. I felt as if he was protecting me, even though there's nothing to protect me from at the moment but I like the feeling of safness, if thats even a word...

I pulled his arm tighter around me and felt my eyes close slowly leaving me to dream world.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

I felt my hair being pushed gentally so that it wasn't covering my neck and right before Nick's lips could touch my neck I sat up.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked looking for my phone.

"Mmm about two hours almost three" Nick said leaning into kiss me but I layed back down and snuggled into his side before he could.

"Why aren't you letting me kiss you?" He said sounding all irritated.

I just responded with a laugh and then I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugging him closer to me.

"Miley?" He said rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Yes Nick?" I said kissing him through his t-shirt.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I said looking up at him.

"Now let me kiss you" He moaned.

I let go off his waist and got up a little and stradled his waist. I leaned my head down as he leaned he his face forward and as our lips were about to touch I got up and walked into the back room where Kevin still sat, leaving a stunned Nick in my bunk.

"Kevin? If Nick comes in here and trys to attack me will you save me?" I asked looking torwards him.

"Sure" As soon as the words left his mouth Nick came walking in and he just stood infront of me and shook his head at me.

"I'm gonna go..." Kevin said taking his computer and walking out of the room.

"NO! Come back!" I yelled down the hallway as he walked down it then I turned torwards Nick and said,"Are you going to hurt me?"

He just sat next to me and turned to me and said, "Am I like a bad kisser or something? Does my breath smell?"

"God no! Your a great kisser!" I said smiling at definality wasn't a bad kisser, kissing him is like my favorite thing to do. I'm just messing with him right now because his reactions are funny and it's so cute how he's getting all worried. I'm a horrible girlfriend. _lol._

"Then what?!" He said leaning back as he ran a hand through his curls.

"Aw, come here" I said making him turn towards me, I can't do this anymore. I pulled his face torwards mine and trailed my lips down his jaw and said,"Your so cute" and then I kissed up his jaw and then place my lips on top of his and kissed him softly. One of my hands traveled up his neck to the side of his face as I felt his hand rest against my thigh.

_There's nothing in this world that could express how much I love this boy._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey there wonderful readers and reviewers,**

**There's your dailey dose of Niley! I'm so so sorry that it took me so long to add a new chapter. I'm kind of at a readers block right now. I can't think of what to write, If anyone has any ideas for me I'd love to hear them. If this chapter sucks I'm very sorry. I hope you forgive me :\**

**If I have spelling/grammer mistakes I'm sorry. I re-read this like 12 times. I hope I didn't miss anything. I don't have spellcheck, I just use wordpad.**

**WELLL!**

**REVEIWS MAKE ME WNNA UPDATE! SO GET TO IT (:**

**Sincerly,**

**Briiana.**


	23. Traci

"HANNAH DEAR!" I heard a familiar nasally voice say.

I turned around slowly to see Traci standing there with a giant Chanel bag in hand and sunglasses over her eyes even though we're inside. She must be so confused...

"Traci" I said plastering a big fake smile on.

"Hannah, it's been to long!" She practically yelled.

"To long." I nodded.

"Yes,yes, well the reason I wanted to talk to you! I'm having a HUGE party tonight! Tons and tons of people are going to be there, everyone important is going to be there! Hence why I want you, Nick, Joe and Kevin to come. It's going to be so much fun! You NEED to go!" She said excitably.

"Well, Traci, I'm gonna have to see if it's okay with the guys and my dad. Oh, and Lola is going to." I said putting a hand on my hip.

"Hannah, silly, of course Leila can come!" She said.

"Lola, her name is Lola" I said calmly. She always gets Lola wrong. Last time Lola was Linda..

"Right, Well I'll text you the addy! I really REALLY hope you come. If you don't you'll be missing out!" She said then walked out of my dressing room.

"Addy?Where does she come up with this stuff?"I whispered to myself.

"I think it means address." Lilly said.

"Holy shit! How long have you been there?" I asked spinning around.

"Long enough to hear that we're going to a party!" Lilly said jumping up and down."We're going to a party, we're going to a party!" She sand over and over again while throwing in a few dance moves.

"LOLA!" I said putting a hand on each of her shoulders to make her stop moving.

"Yes, Hannahbanana?" She said said still dancing.

"Chill" I said moving away from her and plopping myself on the mini couch in here.

"Chill, chill I can do. Chill is thy name" Lilly said fluffing her wig and running a hand down her face.

Right now, right this second Nick, Joe and Kevin are performing. I'm just here waiting for someone to fly in and say 'Hannah, five minutes' or 'We're ready for you'.

"Well? Are we going?" Lilly said interrupting my thoughts.

"Going where?" I asked.

"THE PARTYY!!!!!" She yelled.

"Oh I hope so! I actually really wanna go, I just have to check with my dad after the show to see what's going on" I said looking at the gray ceiling.

"Hey bud" My dad said popping his head in the door.

"Hey daddy, we were just talking about you" I said looking at him.

"Yea?" He said opening the door and closing it behind himself.

"Yes, Traci just invited Me, Lilly,Nick, Joe and Kevin to a party after the show and I was wondering what's going on and if we can go.." I said.

"Well tonight we're all actually staying at a hotel because we don't have a show for 3 days so we are going to stay he for tonight and all day and tomorrow then get back on the road. It's okay with me if you and Lilly go to the party after we get all situated with the hotel. The boys are gonna have to check with their parents though." He said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Mr. Stewart!!" Lilly said then started dancing and singing the word 'party'.

"Your welcome Lilly. Oh, and Miley, you need to get to underneath the stage so you can be raised on the platform" After that he left.

**lalalalala.**

"Thank you, I love you all!" I said to the cheering crowd and placed my mic back in its stand then waved to everyone as I walked off stage.

I wiped the sweat off my brow and headed towards my dressing room. When I got in there I basically ran toward the mini fridge and grabbed a water.

"Hey".

I jumped about 10 ft. in the air and turned around to see Nick sitting on the couch.

"My goodness! I didn't even see you there!" I said walking over to him and plopping right next to him.

"I'm totally worn out." I said resting my head in his shoulder.

"To worn out for that party tonight?" He said wrapping his arm over my shoulders.

"Lilly got to you?" I asked titling my head up to look at him.

"Yea, she seemed a little to excited" He said laughing.

"Well that's Lilly for you" I said taking a sip of my water.

"Yup, I think Joe and Kevin are talking to my parents as we speak. Lilly kinda made them." He said laughing a little.

"So, I hear we're all staying in a hotel tonight, Wanna be my roommate?" He said after a moment of silence.

"Of course I want to! but there is no way my dad will let me!" I said sitting up a little.

"Well, I'll probably be roomed with Joe and Kevin will get a room to himself since he's the oldest and all. So, I'm sure Joe would be happy to switch rooms with you after your dad and my parents are asleep..." He said with his eyes traveling around the room.

"Hmm that could be a very good possibility" I said leaning up to kiss him.

**tralalala.**

"My goodness! What am I going to wear!" Lilly said throwing her clothes around the hotel room.

Right after the show we went to the hotel and check in and stuff. Just like Nick predicted, he was roomed with Joe, so after the party me and Joe are switching rooms. My dad wouldn't even be suspicious of anything because he doesn't even know that Nick knows I'm Hannah 'cause he would make me leave the tour. So in my dads mind he'd be thinking 'why would Miley go into Nick's room, he's not dating Hannah'.So the plans good. All I have to worry about is making sure I can keep myself from kissing Nick at the party tonight.

"O MY GOD! This is perfect!" Lilly walked out of the bathroom with a strapless dark blue mini-dress with black nylons underneath and 4 inch. black open toe pumps.

"Oh, wow. Your right! You look absolutely wonderful! I'm like really jealous right now! Where did you get that?" I said.

"Really? You don't think it's like, slutty or anything?"

"Absolutely not! It's fabulous!" I said smiling a big toothy grin.

"Yea well.. Now we have to find you something!" She said clapping her hands.

"I think I'm going to wear that" I said point to the dress and shoes that were laying on the bed.

"This is really pretty! Go put it on!" She said handing me the dress and shoes and pushing me in the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom with short hot pink dress on with silver sequence on the top and silver pumps.

"That's so Hannah! I love it!" Lilly said smiling.

"I wish I didn't have to be Hannah tonight..."

* * *

**Dear WONDERFUL readers and reviewers**

**Oh wow I haven't updated in forever! My only excuse is that I couldn't think of what to write. SOOOO YEA! I'm gonna try to update again like sometime next week. This chapter is reallll short. I promise next chapter will be longer. I have lots of ideass.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**sincerly,**

**Briiana.**

**P.S DON'T BE A SILENT READER.**

**(((:  
**


	24. Party Hardy?

I heard a knock at the hotel door, I bet it's Nick, Joe and Kevin. So, I skipped to the door and opened it to see my dad standing there instead..

"Hey Daddy, what's up?" I said smiling.

"I just wanted to let you know I called a limo to pick you all up in 15 minutes" He looked at his watch then continued, "Make that 14 minutes"

"Thank you, thank you! I'm so happy you're letting us go tonight!" I said hugging him then pulling away about 2 seconds later.

"Yea, yea, you're welcome. Promise to call me when you get in, I don't care if it's midnight, I want to know when you get in and that you are safe" He said.

"No problem! Well I'm gonna go put a few finishing touches on my hair and makeup, I will call you tonight!" I said then gave him a quick hug and closed the door and ran back in to the bathroom where Lilly was adjusting her wig.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yes, Lola is ready!" She said spinning in a circle showing off her outfit. Her wig was black matching her black shoes and she put the short hair into two little pigtails.

I heard another knock at the door that sounded like the beat to one of my songs, 'Rock star'. Joe must be knocking.. haha.

I walked over to the hotel door and opened it to reveal the three brothers.

"Hey!" I said smiling.

Lilly came rushing to the door and kissed Joe.

"You look amazing "Lola"" He said doing quote marks with his hands when he said 'Lola'.

"Why thank you, Joe. You look pretty amazing yourself" She said smiling.

"You look even more amazing" He said back.

"No you do!" She said blushing.

"No-" Before Joe could finish his sentence Kevin interrupted Him.

"Okay we get it!" He said.

I look over at Nick and we both started laughing.

"Well, then!" Joe said, "You guys ready?"

"Yup!" Lilly and I said at the same time, then we look at each other and starting laughing.

I shut off the light in the room and watched Lilly, Joe and Kevin start walking toward the elevators, while Nick waited a second for me.

I smiled at him and took his hand and said, "You're looking very handsome Mister"

"Well I've been told I clean up pretty well" He said popping his collar," and you look absolutely beautiful"

"Aw you're so sweet" I said kissing him on the cheek as we walked.

"Come on, slow pokes! We're holding the elevator for you!" I heard Joe shout from the elevator.

"Just go, we will take the stairs!" Nick yelled back then looked at me and winked. He then gripped my hand a little tighter and ran toward the stairs.

"Nick what are you doing?" I said giggling.

Instead of answering he leaned me against the railing on the stairs and started kissing me, I started kissing back imminently. I grabbed him by his shirt and brought him closer to me then wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my sides. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth a little and our tongues met.

After a minute or two I pulled away and started laughing.

"What?" He said with his hands still on my waist.

"You've got a little gloss on your lips" I said laughing and wiping his lips with my thumb,"All better!" I said smiling.

He looked at his watch then grabbed my hand and rushed me down the stairs.

Before we walked into the lobby I turned to him and asked "So what was that all about?"

"Well, I don't get to be your boyfriend tonight.." He said kissing be softly,then he let go of my hand and walked through the doors into the lobby. I follow quickly behind him and saw Joe,Lilly and Kevin waiting by the doors.

"What took you guys so long?" Lilly asked.

Nick and I just looked at each other and smiled.

_**partypartypartypartyparty**_

For the first time Traci didn't totally over-exaggerate about a party. This is probably the biggest party I have ever been to! Cars and Limos line up along the side walk waiting for a worker to park it. Lights were flashing different colors from the inside of the giant mansion and tons of people were entering and exiting.

I turned to Nick (who was sitting beside me in the limo)and gave him a look and smiled.

"This looks great!" I heard Lilly exclaim to Joe, "This is going to be so much fun, look at all the people!!"

"That is a lot of people,You better not lose me!" I said to Nick.

"To bad I can't hold your hand when we're in there" He said taking my hand.

"I really wish I could of came as, well, myself" I said laughing a little at the end.

The limo came to a halt because we were at the entrance. The driver open my door and put his hand out to help me out, I muttered a small "thanks" and glanced behind me to see Nick following me out.

I walked to the open doors of the mansion and was greeted by security "Evening Miss Montana" I gave a small smile and walked in and gasped.

This place looks five times bigger on the inside. I looked around seeing familiar celebrities and people I've never seen before. Many people were dancing and grinding on the flashing dance floor and-

"HANNAH! NICK!" Traci yelled over the music.

I glanced at Nick beside me and looked almost scared of Traci. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it, his facial expression was priceless.

"Hey Traci" I said casually.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you made it! Wheres Joe,Kevin and Leila" She said referring to Lola as Leila again.

"They're-" I look around not seeing them anywhere, "I guess we lost them already" I said giggling.

"It happens, it happens!" Traci said flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

"I guess-" I started.

"Well they are drinks over there" She pointed to her right at a bar.

"We're not old enough to drink..." Nick said softly. I don't even know how she heard him or how I even heard him over the music and chatter.

"Doesn't matter! Enjoy yourself! Be Merry! It's a celebration!" She said smiling "Oh Justin!" She yelled behind me then she's basically ran past us.

* * *

**_next morning,next morning,next morning._**

Jeeze, my head hurts. I opened my eyes slowly, AH sunlight sure doesn't help that problem. I quickly close my eyes and noticed a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Obviously their Nicks, I don't even have to open my eyes to know that.

I can't remember one thing about last night, I squeezed my eyes shut even more trying to remember at least one thing... it was no use.

"Nick" I said nudging him a little bit.I opened my eyes a little to see if he woke up a little, he didn't.

"Nick, wake up" I shook him a little more.

He moaned and hugged me tighter.

"Nick, please?" I begged.

"What?" He mumbled into the bed.

"What happened last night?" I asked closing my eyes again.

"Honestly?" He said more clearly.

"Honestly" I repeated.

"I have no idea"

* * *

**Hello wonderful readers and reviewers!**

**Your reviews mean so much to me and I really really appreciate them! So...**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER! It only takes a few seconds to write a review.. You don't even have to log in, I accept anonymous reviews (:  
(sorry if it sounds like I'm begging for reviews..)**

**Well that's all.**

**Sincerely, **

** Briiana.  
**


	25. A Bad Dream

I looked under the covers to see myself fully clothed. Thank god for that... It's not that I don't want to do "that" with Nick,it's just I'm not ready and we both made a promise saying that we wouldn't have sex till' we are married even if it's not to each other.. I'm not thinking that far ahead.

"I think we got drunk" Nick said rubbing his temple.

"Can you black out from being drunk?" I asked running my finger under my eye trying to get some of the probably smeared eyeliner off my my face.

"I guess?" He shrugged.

Neither of us really experienced being drunk before, we don't even really know how it feels. I'm pretty sure I know the feeling of a hangover now though.

I got up out the bed and searched through my purse for some Advil. After I found some I handed two to Nick and took two for myself and went into the bathroom and put the pills in my mouth and walked over to the sink and turned the water on then put my mouth under the water to get the pills down. I looked behind me to see Nick laughing a little.

"What?" I moaned out. He smiled and shrugged and put his mouth under the water just like I had done a few seconds ago. I laughed at him.

"Can I help you?" He said lifting he head from the sink.

I shook my head at him and walked out of the bathroom and plopped myself on the bed and began rubbing my forehead hoping the Advil would kick in soon.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

"Go away!" I yelled inside my head then got up from the bed and walked over to the hotel room door and opened it to see a very mad looking dad with a magazine in his hand.

"Have you seen this?" My dad shouted making his voice echo through the hallway.

"Seen what?" I said taking the magazine from his hand.

I couldn't even believe it. On the cover was me as Hannah Montana dancing- no grinding with Nick and then another picture of me. It was me, not Hannah, me.

Tears started shooting out of my eyes and down my face, I dropped to the ground and put my head in my hands. Everything that I worked for was ruined because I got drunk and like blacked out. I was angry at myself and Traci for inviting me to her stupid party. Hannah Montana is dead because of that party, now its just Miley.

"How could you let this happen? I should of never let you go to that party!" My dad yelled, "How could you get drunk Miley? I trusted you to be responsible. Did you think about what you were doing at all?"

"No, I didn't think" I said still crying.

"And what is he doing in here?" My dad said pointing behind me. I looked to see Nick with a "please don't shoot me Mr." look on his face.

"I don't know! I don't know anything! I don't remember anything from last night!" I said still on the floor.

"Miley get off the floor" He said a little bit softer.

I slowly got off the floor and stood up on my feet.

"How long has he known?" My dad asked.

"Since the second day tour started" I said looking at the floor.

"We have to go home" He said. "The tour is cancel"

"I guess that. I don't want to sing anyway. Everybody knows my secret, what are we going to do?" I said crying some more.

"We're just all going to go home and figure this out" My dad said, "Go find Lilly and tell her" after that he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Lilly, I didn't even think about her. Did she get drunk too? Is she okay? Was she with Joe? All these questions ran through my head like a race horse. I kept on thinking of all these horrible things that could of happened to her. The last I remember seeing her was in the limo before the party, As soon as we were inside I lost her.

I turned to Nick and said "I gotta go talk to Lilly, stay here?" and then I watch him nod an "ok" at me and then I walk out of the room hoping my best friend was okay.

...

"GO AWAY MILEY!" I heard Lilly yell through her hotel room door.

I knocked over and over again. There was no use, I don't even know what I did to make her so.. so mad. I tried to think back to last night but I couldn't. I remember taking a few shots and dancing and... my mind was completely blank. I don't remember how I even got back to the hotel.

"Please Lilly! Just open the door!" I screamed while still pounding on the door, I was just about to quit right before the door opened and a angry and hurt Lilly stared at me.

"Miley, I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to be your friend or really anything to you. Pretend we never met and have a nice life" She yelled then slammed the door right in my face. I felt the tears build up and flow down my cheeks fast. I slammed my hand against the door as hard as I could still crying. I couldn't help but to cry, my best friend hates me and I don't even know why.

"What did I do to get you so mad at me!" I screamed putting my face against the door.

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" Lilly yelled.

"Just tell me!" I cried.

The door opened once again revealing an angry Lilly.

"Where should I start?" She said putting a hand on her hip, "Well first you started drinking then loving up on my boyfriend. You were like all over him! When I tried to pull you away from him you like jabbed me in the stomach. I understand that you got drunk but I think you were well aware of your actions. The Miley I know would never do this. Who are you?"

"I don't remember anything, I swear" I whispered.

"THEN! You pulled off our wigs and blew your secret. Pictures were taken Miley, I'm pretty sure the whole world knows now. I look at you in a totally different way. I still can't believe you did that" She said.

"I'm sorry. I blacked out or , and the tours over" I said looking at my feet.

"Good, then I don't have to be around you any longer. I'm staying with Joe, now go away" Lilly said then slammed the door in my face.

I stood there shock, absolutely shocked. I really don't remember anything, my mind is so hazy right now. This doesn't even seem real, maybe I'm just having a bad dream..

* * *

_Dear wonderful reviewers and readers,_

_I would like to apologize for not updating in forever. I'm having a GIANT readers block right now. So, if this chapter is no good, I'm sorry. _

_**REVIEWW**, I would hiighhlyy appreciated it (:_

_Until next time,_

_BRIIANA. 3 _


End file.
